


Oh My God! They were Quarantined.

by Sleepinthedirt



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ballerina Ferdinand, Bath Sex, Bottom Ferdinand von Aegir, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Dirty Talk, Disney Movies, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hubert hates Lorenz and Ferdinand adores him, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pandemics, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Hubert von Vestra, Virgin Ferdinand von Aegir, Writer Hubert, dorogard mentions, homophobic ludwig von aegir mentioned, mentions of dorogard, oh my god they were roommates, spoiled riched kid ferdie, stereotypical religious homophobia, video game references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepinthedirt/pseuds/Sleepinthedirt
Summary: Hubert and Ferdinand are roommates stuck together by college placement. They never have gotten along, until the pandemic took the world by storm and they had to be quarantined together alone for six weeks.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 51
Kudos: 101





	1. The Day Before

**Author's Note:**

> Note that this first chapter is clean but soon it will progress to get naughtier and naughtier. 
> 
> Recently updated due to a friend proofreading it. 
> 
> This chapter is from Hubert's POV. I plan on rotating back and forth. 
> 
> I love feedback and fan art! 
> 
> Find me at sleepinthedirtfics on tumblr.

Hubert glared at the message across his phone announcing the nationwide quarantine. Whereas he agreed that the country needed to shut down for the time being to stop the spread of Covid-19, he wasn't looking forward to six weeks of being trapped in his small apartment with his insufferable roommate. Ferdinand Aegir and he did not get along in the best of circumstances, let alone never being able to leave their home.

They were random roommates, picked by Garreg Mach University’s matching program for office campus living. Frankly, Hubert was not impressed by their matching system. As the campus was religious, they didn't allow roommates of the opposite sex, so he and Edelgard couldn't share an apartment, and due to the Bible beating administration, Hubert couldn't even say he was gay to help the situation. He would immediately become a pariah to the professors. 

He assumed he and Ferdinand were paired because they were both males, from the south, marked they were neat and nonsmokers, and were creative type majors in the art college. Hubert was majoring in Creative Writing and Ferdinand was in Dance, ballet to be more specific. What the administration didn't look into were things such as how loud or arrogant a person was, which Ferdinand was both.

All the other residents, including Edelgard were going home or with a roommate during the quarantine. Hubert tried not to be annoyed that Edelgard asked her roommate/lover Dorothea to go home with her instead of her best friend of 10 years. Bernadette decided to go home even though her father was an ass, and she was taking Petra with her as she could not travel to her home country. International travel was banned. Lin and Caspar both decide to go home. Hubert didn't have a home to return to, his father, may he rot in hell, died 5 months ago and left his entire estate to his girlfriend Cornelia leaving him nothing. Hubert was only able to stay in school because of his scholarships for his perfect GPA. Ferdinand, on the other hand, has a scumbag republican senator as his father. He gave Ferdinand loads of money to not come home and to keep his pansexuality secret. Hubert did feel bad for Ferdinand about his father, but he wished that Ferdinand wasn't such a pain in the ass himself.

They had both discussed in the time the country was taking to decide if they would do a mass quarantine that neither of them would be leaving unless the university forced it. Fortunately, they did not have a care about what the off campus students did. And their residential advisor, Byleth decided she was staying too. Her father had passed away last month and she said going back to the empty house would be too hard. 

Though they didn't have an easy relationship, they had come to an agreement that they were going to go shopping for everything they needed for 6 weeks and not go back out or order in food. Hubert was going to be very tight on cash, dipping into his savings, as his university library job was closed for the quarantine. He would apply for unemployment but he knew this would be hard on his pocketbook. Ferdinand came out of his room grabbing the two makeshift masks he had made from old leggings. Hubert grimaced when he saw they were pastel polka-dotted, but it was better than going out with one. The CDC had recommended that they keep masks on if they were going to be in public, and Hubert would listen to the experts.

Ferdinand was not dressed to the nines as he would normally be, Hubert noticed. He has his clementine colored hair pulled up into a messy bun, no makeup on to cover his many freckles, he wore a heather blue Nike hoodie, with black Lularoe leggings. Then he had his black ugg boots on. He was probably depressed even more about this than Hubert. Ferdinand was an extrovert and social butterfly. Hubert could go his entire life only talking to Edelgard and be happy. 

He took the mask and mumbled a thank you. He grabbed hand sanitizer and put it in his pocket and they headed down to Ferdinand’s Lexus SUV. It was surprisingly not gaudy, unlike most of the things Ferdinand loved, being black on black. 

They drove in silence on the way to their big box store. They went into the store and Ferdinand frowned as he looked at the freezer meals. Hubert realized at that moment in the past six months that he had never seen Ferdinand cook. He usually went out, ordered in, or had salad, ”Ferdinand, do you know how to cook?”

A pretty pink flush broke out on the top of his barely visible cheeks. His mask covered most, ”Well, I am sure I can. I just have not had sufficient practice.” 

Hubert’s lip twitched into a small smile behind his mask, knowing how to benefit from this, ”Let’s make a deal. You pay for all the meals and I cook for all of them.”

Ferdinand's eyes went wide and he nodded, ”Agreed. What a pleasant arrangement.” His tone denoted that he was clearly shocked Hubert had suggested it. 

Over the next hour, they picked out foods together. That wasn't too hard until they hit the baking aisle and Ferdinand kept holding up cake and cookie mixes while asking Hubert, ”Can you make this?” He agreed to a few. Hubert splurged for the good coffee since this was on Ferdinand's father’s dime. Ferdinand ridiculously got enough tea for three months. 

They finished getting food, paper products, laundry goodies, and cleaning supplies. Then they hit the toiletries section. Ferdinand's stuff all smelled like citrus. He bought bath bombs, bubbles, and salts. He grabbed tons of masks and supplies for doing his nails. Hubert was simple. He got a two in one body wash shampoo combo and a face wash. Ferdinand had encouraged him to get more, but he didn’t need it. Ferdinand also got a weighted blanket for stress, a few board games, and some video games. Hubert wondered what it would be just to shell out cash like that. He wasn’t shocked when both carts ended up overflowing.

The car ride home had Ferdinand chattering a bit more, retail therapy seemed to work on his soul. He was talking about how he was glad that he bought all those games that they could play together over the next six weeks. 

Did Ferdinand plan on them spending time together? It sounded like it. Hubert assumed that his company was better than none to the extremely social ginger. 

“I only got the most fun games! Ticket to Ride, Clue, Sorry, and Scattergories!” He clapped, “I have twister at home!” 

“I think you’d have a bit of advantage there,” Hubert chuffed. Ferdinand was a Ballerina and Hubert was as flexible as steel. He couldn’t even touch his toes. 

“I suppose you’re right. I also bought Mario kart and Mario party.” He exclaimed. “I have not bought enough games for the Switch.” Ferdinand had a Switch that plugged into the big screen. Hubert had a handheld one that Edelgard had gotten him for Christmas in black. He only had one game, Breath of the Wild, which he had beaten. Ferdinand wasn’t even halfway done with his copy. He explored way more, where Hubert stayed on the main path. Ferdinand had his copy two years before he did, but he also had a ton of games to play. It was easier for him to be distracted. “And I got us both copies of Animal Crossing.” He beamed. 

Hubert blushed then. It was one thing for Ferdinand to pay for the groceries since Hubert would be doing all the cooking, but him buying the game just felt like charity, “You didn’t have to do that.” 

“I know, but it will be more fun the more people I can play with it. Caspar, Linhardt, Lorenz, and Bernadetta have it too.” He said cheerfully. “We can play it as a gang.”

Hubert frowned, “I still don’t feel right about it.” He wasn’t really one to socially game often. He viewed it as more of a solitary activity, which he knew he could do with Animal Crossing. 

“Consider it your birthday gift,” He smiled at him. “We will be in quarantined for both our birthdays after all.”

“Yeah.” He mumbled, thinking he would have to text Edelgard and ask when Ferdinand’s birthday was because he had no clue. He knew that Ferdinand would be turning 20, while he would be turning 22. Now he would feel obligated to get Ferdinand a present. He sighed as he pulled into their parking lot. 

Their apartment was up a flight of steps, and it took a few trips to carry everything. He went to put all the groceries away, while Ferdinand fiddled with the more fun purchases.

Their apartment was a two-bedroom and was small in size. When you walked in the entryway to the left there was a closet that housed a mini washer and dryer. The opposite wall had a suspended coatrack. When you rounded the corner you were in the open concept living room, all the floors were dark laminate wood. The apartment came furnished, it had a gingham plaid blue and white couch, a bright red chair, two plastic white end tables, and a plastic blue rectangle that served as a coffee table. Ferdinand had provided fluffy navy colored rugs and an entertainment center with a huge mounted TV. A bulletin/whiteboard combo hung on the wall, with a few paintings Edelgard had done. It led to a sliding glass door onto a small wooden balcony that couldn’t even fit chairs on it. Ferdinand had decorated it with lights. Then the kitchen/dining area shared the room with the living area. It had a small four-person seated white table, the cabinets were white and cheap looking. They had a small cooking area that had a fridge, stove, and sink. Ferdinand whined constantly about the lack of a dishwasher. The counters were a tacky blue laminate. Then a small hall led to their bedrooms. On the right wall was the entrance to the bathroom, which to Hubert’s dismay had been decorated with horse printed designs. It had been very plain and white before Ferdinand had decorated. The left had a storage closet that they used as a pantry and place to hold Holiday decor for Ferdinand. Hubert didn’t decorate for the holidays, finding it tedious. 

Hubert’s bedroom was smaller than Ferdinand's room. He used the furniture provided by the university, unlike Ferdinand. He had an extra-long twin bed, with black and grey bedding. He had a desk made from particleboard and a flimsy chair and a chest of drawers. On top of that sat his switch, his phone charger, a chessboard, with a picture of him and Edelgard when he was seven and she was five, that she had gifted him years ago. His desk held his cheapo laptop and expensive textbooks. Hubert didn’t hang curtains and only used the miniblinds that were there when he moved it.

Ferdinand’s room was extravagant, much like its owner. He had a queen bed filled with plush pillows and fluffy blankets. The bedding was decorated in navy, maroon and gold. He had fluffy rugs on the floor to keep it warm. He had a nightstand made out of mahogany, to match the bed frame, bookshelf, desk, and dresser. A large TV was mounted on the wall. His gaming system sat on his dresser to the left of it. The bookshelves were filled with knick-knacks, photos, souvenirs, and a few books. His desk was packed with supply, a printer, a MacBook, and a warming pad to keep his tea hot. His closet was filled with designer clothes. The windows draped with gold curtains. He was all about the luxuries.

Ferdinand unfolded the weighted blanket and draped it over the couch, the grey covering some of the ugly couch pattern. Then he turned on the TV and started to set up his Animal Crossing village, “You should make yours too!” He smiled as he looked up at the screen. 

“I am going to make dinner first.” He informed him and started to pull out the expensive pot that belonged to Ferdinand, along with all the kitchen stuff. Hubert had bought his own set at a garage sale and they sat in the closet unused by them. 

“Goodie! What are we having?” The redhead asked, his eyes still glued to the TV screen. 

“I’m going to make a chicken pot pie.” He said. He pulled out a glass pie dish. He had purchased the roll-out crust because making good pie crust was unexpectedly hard.

“Oh, I love pot pie. You’re going to be bad on my figure.” Ferdinand laughed, “Although I don’t think anyone will get mad as the gyms are closed, performances are canceled, and so are classes.”  
Hubert arched a brow. Ferdinand’s figure would be hard to ruin. He was pure muscle. His ass in the leggings he wore was an earth-shattering sight to behold. Yes, Ferdinand was as pretty as he was annoying. “I think you’ll be fine.” He snarked. 

Ferdinand chuckled, “I’ll have to be.” 

Hubert started boiling the chicken and cutting vegetables. When everything was done he mixed it together and put the pie into bake. As it did he grabbed his own switch from his room to start his animal crossing game. 

“Hubert, that smells so good.” Ferdinand sniffed the air and sighed. 

“I hope it tastes good.” He said, being humble. His cooking was almost always good. His parents worked constantly when he was younger and he ended up cooking for himself from the age of seven and up. He also cooked for Edelgard a lot over the years. 

He tore into the plastic wrapped around the game, still feeling guilty about just being given this. He, however, knew that Ferdinand would never return it if he didn’t accept it and it would just end up in a donation bin for Ferdinand’s seasonal charity give. He popped the cartridge in, taking Breath of the Wild out for the first time.

He went through the procedure of setting up his village, and by the time he had got it together, the oven beeped. Ferdinand sprung up like a slinky at the beep, sitting his controllers down on the coffee table and rushing to the cabinets to grab some of the white plates. Hubert put the pie on the table along with a pitcher of water. 

When he sliced into it the smell filled his nose and Ferdinand moaned at it. He blushed in response. Ferdinand ate the pie while groaning out yummy noises. It felt good for someone to appreciate his cooking. He had cooked for others way less now, as Edelgard often ate with Dorothea. 

When dinner finished he and Ferdinand did the dirty dishes and chatted a bit about the state of the world. The pandemic was going to be life-changing, they both agreed on that. Ferdinand thought it would impact the world forever. Hubert thought it would bring out the worst in the human race. Neither knew then how right they both were.

“Thank you for dinner,” Ferdinand said that night after he had turned off Animal Crossing for the night. They had spent hours playing. Ferdinand had taught him how to add friend codes on the Switch, and now he was friends with Ferdinand, Linhardt, Bernadetta, and Caspar on the switch. He didn’t add Lorenz, because he fucking hated that yuppie twat. If Ferdinand was annoying about his status and wealth, Lorenz was totally insufferable. Lorenz had actually referred to Dorothea as a commoner before.

“You’re welcome.” He nodded, “Thank you for paying for the groceries. I’m on a tight budget with not being able to work for six weeks.” He spoke honestly. 

Ferdinand’s mouth gapped, “I hadn’t even thought about that. I did it for the cooking, but I am even more glad we have this arrangement now.” 

Hubert shrugged, acting like it wasn’t inconveniencing him as much as it was. Six weeks without income was a nightmare. 

“Well, I am going to bed.” He stood and stretched. His hoodie raised up and revealed a peek at his muscled stomach that made Hubert’s mouth run dry. It for some reason was harder to deny his attraction to Ferdinand today. Maybe because he was not talking about how great Ferdinand Aegir was all day. “Goodnight, Hubert.”

“Goodnight, Ferdinand.”


	2. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand's POV
> 
> Ferdinand feels a little depressed waking up on the first day of lockdown. Then Hubert sees his penis and his day feels like it going to crumble, but Disney comes to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love feedback and fanart! 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @sleepinthedirtfics.

Ferdinand awoke the next morning with a pit in his stomach. The lockdown had officially started. He would not be leaving this apartment for six weeks, which made his heartache. He wouldn’t be able to go horseback riding, running, or to the gym. He was a ballerina in a place with barely any room to dance. 

With a sigh of resignation, he headed out to the living room. Hubert was still asleep, being the night owl that he was, so Ferdinand made himself some microwave oatmeal and cut up a banana to go in it. He had earl grey tea at breakfast for a little caffeine boost. He ate and scrolled through his Instagram feed. Edelgard had posted a picture of her and Thea safe in Adrestia. That was comforting. He hoped his other friends had made it home safely. 

Once he was done eating and cleaning up his breakfast, he pulled up YouTube on the big screen and found a morning yoga video. He wanted to exercise and needed to relax. This felt like the best way to go to achieve both. The video was fairly simple. He made it through it and then decided he would take a hot bath. 

He started to run the water and put in his oils and salts. Hubert’s door cracked open as he was going to grab his robe and one of his many facial masks. 

“I need to use the restroom before you get in,” he rushed.

Ferdie took long baths. He didn’t blame Hubert for wanting to get in there before he settled in, “Be my guest.” He said, and then started humming ‘Be Our Guest’ from Beauty and the Beast.

Hubert rushed in. It wasn’t long after the flush sound that he heard the sound of his electric toothbrush. Hubert was out in less than five minutes from entering. Ferdinand used this time to tie his hair into a topknot.

“Did you eat breakfast?” Hubert asked as he started to walk towards the kitchen.

“Yes, I did!” Ferdinand called and closed the door behind him. He lit a few candles and then sank into the hot water. Tendrils of steam filled the air and he sighed, taking in a deep breath of citrusy goodness. He applied his avocado mask to his face and then sat back, reading a book on his phone.

After an hour of soaking, he decided to get out. He had finished the fanfic that he had been reading and he was getting all pruney. He got out and put his wet hair into a braid. He wrapped up in his fuzzy white robe but realized he had forgotten the belt in his room. He walked out of the bathroom holding the robe tight and bumped into Hubert. He was on his phone coming out of his room.

“Oh, Hubert! I apologize.” He mumbled and stumbled backward. He threw his arms out to catch the wall and his robe flew open. 

Hubert’s eyes went wide with surprise and his face turned flame red. His jaw dropped and his mouth floundered as he looked directly down at Ferdinand’s cock. 

Ferdinand scrambled to shut the robe, his face bright pink, eyes brimming with tears of embarrassment. “Oh, goddess! I am sorry!” He was covered and rushed into his room, leaving Hubert standing outside the door with a look of bafflement. 

With the door shut and he tossed himself onto his mattress and screamed into his pillow. Hubert had just seen his cock. How humiliating! As he was a dancer, often people would see him in the shower, but they weren’t his roommate. His face burned with mortification, but then he had a ghost of a thought, ‘I wonder what he thought of it.’ Granted, he had been flaccid.

He knew that Hubert wasn’t straight. He wasn’t exactly sure what his sexuality was because he would never ask and Hubert had never given the information. He knew that Dorothea had tried to set him up with Felix from her martial art class. They didn’t hit it off on the one date they had. Ferdinand only knew about that because Thea loved her gossip. 

He finally pulled his face from the pillow and got dressed. He wore a pair of baggy sweats that were blue with white stripes on the side, a white t-shirt, and a red hoodie with a Ralph Lauren logo on it. He hung his robe but was too embarrassed to go out of his room, which was unfortunate because his Switch was out in the living room. 

He grabbed some yarn and his crochet needles and sat on the bed. He decided to put on Sleeping Beauty while he knitted. Around noon a knock came at his door. He whimpered internally, still humiliated from the early crotch baring. 

“Ferdinand, I have made lunch,” Hubert called from the other side of the door. 

He sighed and went to open the door. Hubert didn’t meet his eyes at first and then he lifted a plate that had a grilled cheese with sliced tomato, chips, and an apple. “Oh, this looks delicious.” He said with a blush. 

“I got you a Coke too,” He handed him the soda.

“Thank you.” Ferdinand took both the plate and soda. 

Hubert glanced past him at the TV, “Ah, Sleeping Beauty. That is Edelgard’s favorite.” He commented. 

“It’s a really good one.” Ferdinand smiled as Aurora and Phillip danced across the screen, her dress changing colors. “I would say that Tangled is my favorite.” He said sitting the plate on his desk. 

“I like The Black Cauldron.” He mused,” I have never seen Tangled.”   
“What?! You have never seen Tangled!?” He exclaimed with utter dismay. “How deprived your life has been. 

“Well, have you ever seen The Black Cauldron?” Hubert smirked, thin lips curling. 

“No, but it’s not a popular one!” He huffed and popped open his Coke. “We should watch Tangled.” 

“Fine, but we have to watch The Black Cauldron too.” Hubert agreed, adding his own condition. Ferdinand opened his arm and gestured for Hubert to enter his room, the credits of Sleeping beauty now scrolling down his screen. Hubert looked a little shell shocked at the invitation, and Ferdinand realized that he had never invited Hubert into his room unless they had guests over.

Hubert and he had been in an oil and water situation. They just didn’t mix well. They didn’t want to live the same sort of way. Hubert preferred not to have guests over more than one at a time, Ferdinand loved parties. Hubert was quiet and Ferdinand was boisterous. Ferdinand was athletic, Hubert had never visited the university rec center, other than for Dorothea’s pool party. He also felt that sometimes Hubert resented that Ferdinand had wealth and Hubert was struggling financially. Hubert worked many hours outside his studies. Ferdinand worked every other weekend at the stables for three hours. He didn’t do it for income, either. He did it because he loved horses. 

Hubert had often been short-tempered and visibly irritated with Ferdinand. He also made fun of him on occasion. Ferdinand for the most part tried to ignore it unless Hubert tried to purposely embarrass him in front of others. He hoped that Hubert would not make comments about his genitalia now that he had accidentally seen it. Not that anything was wrong with his penis, but several fire crotch jokes could be made.

Hubert walked into the room and sat at the edge of his bed, “Is this okay?” He asked, his voice held some awkwardness to it. 

“Yes, let me eat, and then we can start. Did you eat?” He asked as he sat down at his desk. 

“Yeah, while I was making yours.” He said. He noticed Hubert looking at his knitting. 

He took a bite of his sandwich and groaned, “What did you do to this grilled cheese? It’s the best I’ve ever had.” His taste buds were waltzing in his mouth at the symphony of flavors. 

“I used Havarti and Cheddar. I also salted and peppered the tomato. The outside is grilled with a smear of mayo.” He explained. 

“You could be a chef.” Ferdinand complimented as he took another big bite. 

“It’s just a grilled cheese, Ferdinand.” He chuckled and his cheeks heated. Ferdinand had never noticed how easily Hubert blushed before, it was somewhat...cute? 

That thought made his heart beat a little faster. Before today he would have never defined Hubert Vestra as cute. “Umm...But it is superb.” 

He shook his head, “Thank you.” He looked away and found the remote and started searching for Tangled on Disney+. 

Ferdinand finished his sandwich. Then he picked at the chips. Hubert fiddled with the yarn ball at the foot of the bed, “Do pull too hard.” He warned.

Hubert nodded his understanding as the deep blue yarn twirled between two very long fingers. “What are you making?” 

“A blanket.” He explained and then crunched into his apple. “I haven’t knitted a blanket since high school and I figured now would be a good time to pick it back up.” He had made a few hats in between, but nothing more. 

“I always had wished to learn. I can sew, but I’ve never knitted.” The brunette confessed. 

“I could teach you. I have more needles and yarn.” He offered. 

“Of course you do.” Hubert huffed with agitation. He seemed to hate that Ferdinand had most things that he wanted. 

Ferdinand frowned, “You know Hubert, I can tell my spending bothers you. All my stuff bothers you, but I only have it because my father gives me hush money about my sexuality.” He reminded him knowing he had shared that fact before. 

“I know.” He sighed, “It doesn’t make it any easier that sometimes I have to give up studying for exams to pick up extra hours so I make my bills.” He tucked his knees to his chin, “Sometimes it just feels like it is so easy for you.” 

“My life might be easy when it comes to money, but rarely elsewhere.” He argued. 

“Rarely elsewhere?” Hubert scoffed. “I am Ferdinand Aegir, I am naturally athletic, extremely charismatic, wealthy, and good looking. My life is so hard,” He mocked. 

“That’s unfair!” He scowled but then realized that almost everything he said was a compliment and then started blushing, “You have things that are easy for you. You are very quick and smart. You don’t seem to have crippling anxiety as I have. You are a great chef. And you are also very good looking!” He blurted the last. 

Hubert stared at him for a few moments and then whispered, “You think that I am good looking?” 

Ferdinand knew that his cheeks were probably redder than his hair, “Well, you are tall and dark.” He teased, to lightened the mood, “and handsome as well.” 

Hubert tugged on his own collar, his neck must have been heating from the praise, “I rarely get told I am handsome.”

“Probably because you are unapproachable with your death stare.” Ferdinand pointed out, finishing his drink.

“Death stare?” He blinked at him.

Ferdinand laughed, “You always look like you are considering murdering someone.” 

“Perhaps I am.” A cool smile came to his face that sent a shiver up Ferdinand’s spine.

“I will alert the authorities.” He jested. 

Hubert laughed and it was cut off by Ferdinand standing and crossing over to the bed. Ferdinand crawled to the right side and patted the left side for Hubert to lay back. Hubert’s eyes went wide at the patting motion, “Relax, Hubert. I do not bite.” 

Hubert leaned back, clearly uneasy. Ferdinand figured the best thing to do would be to start the movie. They watched the movie and Ferdinand did his best not to sing with the songs. He did sing a little during ‘Dream’ but other than that he was able to hold himself together. When the credits rolled, he rushed to ask, “What did you think!?” He stared at Hubert, awaiting the answer.

“I think you love it because of the horse.” He teased Ferdinand. “Flynn Rider reminds me of that Sylvain guy.” 

“I do love Maximus,” He giggled at the playful ribbing, “But oh my goddess! You are right. That redhead guy that is always trying to fuck Edelgard and Dorothea.” 

“He clearly doesn’t understand what Lesbianism is.” Hubert shook his head. 

“I don’t think the problem is not understanding. I think the problem is desperation.” Ferdie rolled his eyes. 

“Agreed.” Hubert then went to slide off the bed and Ferdinand frowned up at him, “What about The Black Cauldron?”

“After dinner.” He headed towards the door, “I want to shower and play a little Animal Crossing.”

Ferdinand then beamed, “I am glad that you are enjoying it.” 

Hubert nodded and shut the door behind him. Ferdinand stretched out on his bed and then decided to tidy up his room after a bit of relaxing. 

When he went out to the living room, Hubert was curled up on the couch, hair wet, playing the game. Ferdinand turned his on. They discussed their villagers. Ferdinand had Peanut and Cleo to start with. Hubert had Tiffany and Aurora. 

“You would get a horse,” Hubert teased.

Ferdinand gave him a mischievous grin in return, “and you would get the goth bunny.” 

Hubert let out a loud laugh and it startled Ferdinand. Hubert was always super quiet, so to hear him laugh so exuberantly was shocking. Ferdinand gazed at him for a few moments and then laughed with him. 

Hubert heated them leftover pot pie for dinner. It was still good the second time around. When dinner was done he helped Hubert do the dishes. He was going to suggest they watch in the living room, but Hubert had already started to head to Ferdie’s bedroom. 

They both crawled into the bed, this time he lifted the covers for them to get under. Hubert got under them, not looking as wary as he did this afternoon. “Your bed is so soft. Mine is like a rock compared to this.”

“The bed is really big. I wouldn’t care if you wanted to crash after the movie.” He told him. Then he thought about the words that spilled out of his mouth. Would Hubert take this as something more than just a friend offering a comfy space? He couldn’t tell, the screen going black as the movie started.

“...Maybe, I will.” Hubert rumbled in that deep voice of his.


	3. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand sleep humps Hubert and it fucks with his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note this chapter is smut heavy at the beginning. It is mostly masturbation, but if you want to skip that, then go down to when Yoga starts. 
> 
> Things are going to start to get pretty NSFW, at least in thoughts from here on. Please do not read if you are under 18. 
> 
> What games and activities would you like the boys to do in quarentine? Let me know in the comments!

He woke up in Ferdinand’s bed. The redhead had wrapped around him like an octopus in sleep and Hubert was in the awkward position that he couldn’t move or he would wake him. He looked at the clock on the nightstand. Green numbers glowed 5:42 AM. He couldn’t believe he was up this early when he didn’t have to go to class, but he had actually slept well. Ferdinand’s bed was like a cloud and the warmth from Ferdinand’s body probably helped too. 

For all of Hubert’s random hookups, he had never actually slept with any person, other than Edelgard, in a completely platonic way. They had never cuddled. Ferdinand had both and arm and leg draped over him. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it was doing things to his brain. It probably hadn’t helped that he had seen Ferdinand naked for the first time yesterday. 

His brain kept flittering back to the moment that robe opened and revealed chiseled abs that led into a belt that would make Adonis jealous, into soft tangerine curls, his cock, which was freckled like the rest of his skin, laid flaccid in the bed of it. It was a pretty cock. He couldn’t help but wonder what it would look like hard, with his own pale fingers wrapped around it. He also couldn’t help but wonder what Ferdinand’s ass looked like. It was earth-shattering in leggings. What would it look like bare? And covered in Hubert’s teeth marks? 

He sighed as his own cock twitched against his stomach. He had a morning erection, but thinking about his naked roommate and what he would like to do to him was spurring it on. Ferdinand had always been attractive. He could never deny that, but he always felt like his good looks hadn’t made up for his vexatious personality. He had been completely fine these past two days, other than spending money on frivolous things during their shopping trip, but he supposed what Ferdinand said about his life not being easy was true and the reason that he was getting the money was proof of that itself. 

He recalled hearing his father scream on the phone that ‘no one better find out that Ferdinand, son of Ludwig Aegir, was a flamer!’ He had hated his father since hearing that conversation. He   
remembered Ferdinand weakly murmuring, ‘Why can’t you just love me?’ No matter how much Ferdinand had frustrated him, he found himself feeling pity for the ballerina at that moment. 

Ferdinand started to stir in his sleep and he let out a whimper. Hubert tilted his head to the side. Maybe he was having a nightmare? Perhaps he should wake his roommate. Orange brows were drawn together as if in pain, but then he felt Ferdinand’s hips move. His erection pressed into the side of Hubert’s thigh and Hubert gasped, startled by the feeling. His entire body went rigid with shock. Ferdinand rocked against him in his slumber, letting out another low moan. Hubert started breathing hard himself. Should he wake him up? That would be so embarrassing. And it wasn’t as if he disliked what was happening to him. In fact, he would probably think about this every time he jerked off for the rest of forever. 

The pace picked up and he could feel his own cock pulsing, desperate for attention. He wanted to stroke himself, but that would be so wrong. Ferdinand was doing what he was doing because he was asleep. He started to move the arm that Ferdinand wasn’t pressed against, just to give himself a little friction. He got his hands into his skinny jeans and wrapped his hand around his cock when Ferdinand bolted awake. Hubert pretended to be sleeping as a gasp left the redhead’s lips. Ferdinand let out a small groan of dissatisfaction and then gently crawled over Hubert. Then he started at Hubert for a few moments, but Hubert kept his eyes’ barely cracked, hidden underneath his bangs.

He peeked on Ferdinand who slid the nightstand drawer open and watched as he grabbed out a bottle of lube. Then quietly shut the drawer. He walked out of his room and Hubert heard the sound of the bathroom door clicking shut and then the fan turning on.

He let out a breath of both fear and excitement. Ferdinand was jerking off in the bathroom, after using Hubert as a fucktoy for the past 10 minutes. He wondered if he was using the lube to stroke himself or to penetrate himself. Possibly both? 

His curiosity got the best of him and he slid open the drawer. He moaned when he found a thin vibrator in the drawer. So Ferdinand liked to be penetrated, enough that he did it to himself? That thought made Hubert crazed with need. He had never given much thought to what Ferdinand’s preference would be, or even really thought about Ferdinand having sex before he had seen him naked, but now he knew that it would constantly be in his mind. Hubert couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to slide into the tight heat of Ferdinand’s ass. 

With the last of his willpower breaking, he slid his hand up and down his aching shaft. It strained against his boxers, kept tight to him because of how his jeans fit. He knew he didn’t have time to pussyfoot around with this. Ferdinand could be back any minute. His hand grazed up and down his rigid shaft and he pictured exactly what he believed it would be like to fuck Ferdinand Aegir. 

He imagined the little whimper noises that Ferdinand was making earlier, as he ground against Hubert’s thigh but much louder. He envisioned wrapping his hand in red locks as he sunk into him from behind, that round ass in the air, jiggling with each unforgiving thrust. He would moan Hubert’s name and for the first time in forever, Hubert would beg for Ferdinand to be as loud as he could. He was surrounded by the citrus scent that was so very Ferdinand that it pushed him over the edge, making him feel that his fantasy was more real.

He let out a grunt as hot seed splattered against his palm and boxers. He began to reach for a tissue when he heard the fan shut off. He stiffened and quickly rubbed his seed against the fabric of his boxers. The door opened for the bathroom and Hubert mentally cursed himself, knowing he would have to lay covered in his own cum until Ferdinand fell asleep. He was internally kicking himself for this decision, hoping that it wouldn’t give him a diaper type rash from the moisture. 

Yet Ferdinand just returned the lube to the drawer and made his way back out of his room, closing the door behind him. He forgot how Ferdinand liked to wake super early. Ferdinand woke by 6 AM most days and it was 5:59 now, so why lay down for just another minute. Hubert grabbed some tissues from the nightstand and cleaned up most of the mess. He threw those in the small trash can under the table. Then he slid off his pants to remove his boxers. He put them in his hoodie pocket so Ferdinand would not walk in and see that Hubert had came in and removed his boxers. He put his pants back on.

After orgasm drowsiness started to kick in. He fell into a slumber, still thinking that he was a dumbass for jerking off in Ferdinand’s bed.

When he woke back up it was 8:45 and groaned. His back had never felt better after sleeping. He cuddled into the fluffy duvet cover for a few more minutes and then pushed himself to get up. He exited Ferdinand’s room and didn’t check to see where his roommate was. He needed to shower. He went into the bathroom and turned the light and fan on. He smirked when he thought about the fact that Ferdinand had masturbated in here only hours ago. 

He shed his soiled clothes and got into the shower. He relaxed in the stream of warm water and then decided to pleasure himself again. He was still really worked up from Ferdinand’s sleep grinding even after he came this morning. He got himself off thinking about it and then cleaned himself up, using his sandalwood scented shampoo/body wash. 

Then after he got dressed for the day, wearing a simple dark grey t-shirt and black sweats, he walked into the living room, and he decided that the goddess was fucking with him. Ferdinand was shirtless doing yoga. His ass was up in the air, his entire body arched. He wanted to slap that ass. He wanted to see it jiggle beneath his palm. 

His eyes went wide. He had gone from wanting to strangle Ferdinand two days ago, to wanting to slap his ass and watch it bounce. Oh, how the tides had turned. 

“Did you eat?” He asked again, wanting to keep up his end of their bargain. 

“Yep!” Ferdinand grunted as he lifted one arm and one leg into the air, using the other appendages for balance. 

Hubert made himself a coffee and grabbed a granola bar. He sat down on the couch and acted like he was scrolling through his phone as he ate, but he was truly watching Ferdinand bend his body in ways that made his mind seize on lewd fantasies of bending the man like a pretzel as he pounded into him. 

Ferdinand met his eyes as he was doing a backbend, a small smile formed as creamsicle waves covered the floor, “Would you like to try?” He extended one arm out in offering as he held himself with the other and his leg strength. 

Hubert shook his head, “No, no. I am not flexible. Not all of us are prima ballerinas, Aegir.” He snarked and took a sip of his coffee. 

“Ha! I wish.” He pushed his opposite leg out to match the floating arm, like the woman on the screen had. “Prima Ballerinas are only female and the very best.” He explained to Hubert.

“I was unaware that it had a gender classification, but I have seen you dance. You are very good.” He admitted. He never had given Ferdinand a compliment on his dancing skills, but he had seen him perform before and was stunned. 

A slow blush spilled along his freckles. He could see the pink go down his chest. Hubert loved full body blushers. They were very fun to watch get worked up. “Thank you and I agree that it is silly, especially because they don’t have an equivalent term for the best males.” 

“Perhaps that notion that it is only female ballerinas should be done away with.” The writer said watching his roommate’s body flip and he bent his leg over his head, making Hubert wanting to growl at the sight.

“That would be delightful. Perhaps you can write a book about ballerinas and mention that in it. Make a revolutionary change.” He beamed. 

“That would require me publishing something other than a few poems.” He smirked, “but I appreciate that you think that I can do that.”

Ferdinand then stood and turned off the TV, “It’s not a matter of think, Hubert. I know that you can.” He gave a final stretch, “I’m going to go take my bath now. When I’m done would you like to play one of the board games?” 

Hubert watched as Ferdinand started to braid his hair and roll it into a bun, so he wouldn’t get it wet in the bath, “Yes, that could be fun. Which one? I could get it set up?” He offered, mesmerized by the way the redhead’s muscles in his pecs moved as he pinned that mane up.

“Sorry,” Ferdinand responded.

“For what?” Hubert asked distracted. Ferdinand’s musical laugh sounded. Musical? When had he stop thinking of it as boisterous and started viewing it as musical? 

“The game, sorry.” He chuckled. 

“Oh! Yes.” He blushed and nodded, tearing his gaze away from Ferdinand’s brawny muscles. The redhead arched a brow at him and then blushed.

Fuck, he had been caught in his ogling. Ferdinand was kind enough not to say anything and made his way towards the bathroom. When the door closed behind his roommate and he could hear the water running, he murmured to himself, “Idiot.” How could he be so indiscreet? This was his roommate. Just because he was starting to find him attractive didn’t mean that he could act on it. Plus, Ferdinand was too attractive for him. He could have anyone. He wouldn’t want the loner goth roommate that spent their first semester insulting him at every turn. 

He set up the game. He figured that Ferdinand would pick blue or red. He had chosen green, as it looked the darkest of all the pieces. He knew that Ferdinand took long baths, so he chose now to work on the book he had been working on for the past two years.

The book was about a fierce Empress and her army facing off against a mad king and the church that backed him. He was nearly 500 pages in. He expected the book to be around 1000. Edelgard had told them he should split it into three books. That he should get the first book published, it ending when the Empress conquers the church and the advisor fell down into the pit caused by the immaculate one in dragon form. He didn’t think that was a bad idea, but he would feel more confident presenting it when it was all done. 

About two hours later Ferdinand emerged and Hubert had written about 10 pages. He joined Hubert, leaving his hair up in the bun. He was now covered in track pants and a t-shirt that hugged his muscular chest. The grey shirt clung to the muscle lovingly. He tried not to stare, not wanting to be caught again. 

“Thanks for getting this ready,” Ferdinand said, polite as ever. “I would like to be red if that is okay?” He sat there before Hubert could give him an answer. 

Hubert closed his laptop, “I wanted to be green, so that is fine.” 

“Like your eyes?” Ferdinand asked, then blushed at his own question. 

“I was thinking that the green was the darkest color here.” His lips curled, “But sure, I guess we can say it’s for my eyes. Is that why you chose red?” Ferdinand’s eyes were a uniquely reddish-brown color. 

“No, it’s my favorite color.” He smiled, “I like gold as well.” He said, “But yellow is just a sad nonmetallic gold.” 

Hubert grinned, “Poor yellow. Unable to defend itself against your harsh judgments.” He teased. 

They played for a while and Ferdinand was in the lead. When the ballerina had three in home, he got a Sorry card to knock Hubert’s piece back to start. Hubert only had 2 in home, “SORRY!” The redhead whooped obnoxiously and stuck his tongue out at Hubert. 

Hubert laughed, “Oh, you are enjoying this too much!” 

“Enjoying that I am awesome, yes.” He said playfully. 

“So modest!” Hubert snarked and then had the urge to reach over and tickle him. He surprised himself by giving in to the urge. Ferdinand gasped out a laugh and squirmed.

“STOPPPP!” He cried between giggles. 

“I don’t think I will.” Hubert laughed, enjoying how cute Ferdinand looked squirming around. 

Then the redhead tumbled from his chair onto the kitchen floor, “Ferdinand? Are you alright?” He rushed to him, with concern in his voice. He had hoped that he hadn’t hurt him. 

Yet, Ferdinand was still laughing. He sat up and then yanked Hubert down. He fell forward and was on his hands and knees above his ginger roommate. He blushed, but then Ferdinand’s fingers started to glide under his shirt. He sucked in a breath not sure what was happening until Ferdinand started tickling him back. 

Hubert laughed and gave a cruel smirk, “Not ticklish, Aegir.” 

“Damn!” Ferdinand sighed letting his hands drop, “I’ll have to think of another way to get you back.”

“Decimating me in Sorry isn’t enough?” Hubert smiled, still hovering above him. 

“I still haven’t technically won yet,” He argued. 

“Fine,” He stood and crawled back into his chair, wishing they could stay like that, but there would be no reason to, “Put me out of my misery.”

They finished the game. Ferdinand won. Then, Ferdinand went to video call with Lorenz. Hubert went back to working on his book until lunch. He served up some leftovers and put a roast in the slow cooker. Beef, potatoes, carrots, garlic, and onions. A classic combo. 

They both did their own thing until dinner. Then Ferdinand sat on the couch making yummy noises as he ate the roast, “So good...yum!” He hummed between bites. 

They both played Animal Crossing for a bit and then Ferdinand asked, “Have you ever watched Yuri on Ice?” 

“No, but I heard that it was good and I do enjoy a good anime,” Hubert said saving his game. 

“Want to watch it with me?” The redhead docked his controllers. 

“Sure,” Hubert said. Ferdinand started to walk back towards his bedroom. Hubert knew that he was putting himself in a bad way if he fell asleep in Ferdinand’s bed again. He looked at his watch. It was 8:45 PM. He would go to his room at midnight. 

They started the series on Ferdinand’s Crunchy Roll subscription. He was surprised to learn that Ferdinand loved anime and watched it all the time, just as Hubert did. Of course, Ferdinand had liked lighter type animes like Fruits Basket and Ouran. Hubert preferred things a little darker, like Death Note and Black Butler. 

Yuri on Ice was definitely seeming to fall in the cuter type of anime, but Hubert was enjoying it. Especially when Ferdinand would go gaga over the flirting between Victor and Yuri. Ferdinand said he found Victor relatable, Hubert found Otabek the most relatable. 

“What if I made Katsudon for dinner tomorrow?” He asked Ferdinand between episodes. Yuri loved it and kept referencing it and Ferdinand had said he never tried it before. 

“I would love that!” Ferdinand clapped and then hugged Hubert. His eyes went wide when strong arms wrapped around him, and the smell of citrus flooded his nose, buried in the sunshine colored locks. He blushed hard, glad that the room was dark. 

He looked over Ferdinand’s shoulder at the clock, it was 12:30 AM. They only had one episode left. It would be done by one. He pushed at Ferdinand’s sides to get him to release him. He was starting to get hard from the feel of him pressing against him and he didn’t want him to notice, “Let’s watch the last episode.”

Ferdinand pulled back. He started the episode and sang with the intro. When they finished it was 12:56 AM. He started to get up, “Wait! What did you think?” Ferdinand asked grabbing his wrist and stopping him from leaving. 

“I liked it. We can discuss it more in the morning.” Hubert rushed. 

Ferdinand frowned, “You never want to go to bed this early.” He pointed out, seeming irritated. 

“Yeah, I’ve got a bit of a headache.” Hubert lied, needing to get out of there so he didn’t fall asleep in the ballerina’s bed. If Ferdinand sleep humped him again, he would have a hard time restraining himself. 

“Oh. I’m sorry. Do you want some Advil?” He offered sympathetically. 

“I got some Tylenol in my bedroom, but thank you.” He gave him a genuine smile, “Goodnight, Ferdinand.” 

“Night, Hubie.” The redhead nicknamed him. 

Hubert felt himself blush yet again. He didn’t know if he could handle a cute nickname from Ferdinand. How was he supposed to make it through the rest of this quarantine? It had only been two days. 

He had worried that Ferdinand was going to annoy him so bad he would snap. Now, he was worried that he would accidentally tease him so much that he would pounce on him.


	4. About Ferdinand's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gives a little insight into what it was like for Ferdinand to grow up with a homophobic father that was in the political eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Homophobic Ludwig von Aegir
> 
> In the next chapter, things will get a little heated between our boys. I just think they are neat.

Ferdinand watched with wide eyes as Hubert all but scurried out of his room. He was glad they had finished Yuri on Ice but Hubert wasn't willing to stay and discuss it with him. He claimed to have a headache but Ferdie knew that if he did he would not have tolerated Ferdie singing the theme song. 

He wondered if he had made him uncomfortable with that earlier hug? Ferdie knew that Hubert was not the most touchy-feely sort of man. His body had gone super tense during the embrace. Ferdinand sighed with disappointment in himself. He knew better than to push Hubert for physical contact. He had always been a very physical person himself but that wasn’t fair to expect Hubert to fill that void during this pandemic. He figured after their tickle fight today that it would be alright, but it seemed not to be. 

He would try to make a point of not being physical towards Hubert unless Hubert initiated it. This would be super hard because Hubert had been becoming increasingly more likable over the past few days.

He decided to take some melatonin and turned on his metronome. He wanted to sleep and he knew that if he didn’t do the steps that he would let his anxiety about the situation keep him awake. He stretched back across his bed and started slowly tensing muscle groups and then relaxing them. He counted the seconds he held it, distracting his brain. He had learned this technique in therapy. It was a great skill to use when his anxiety felt like it was going to rear its ugly head.

Within minutes, Ferdinand was asleep.

When Ferdinand crawled out of bed the next morning, he could hear Hubert banging around in the kitchen. Perhaps he did have a headache. It was unusual for Hubert to be up this early, so Ferdie assumed that he must’ve gone to sleep early. He peeked his head around the corner before swinging into the bathroom.

“I’m making omelets,” Hubert explained turning one over in the pan. Just from a quick glance, Ferdie could see that the omelet had both red and green peppers in it. The color stood out against the yellow.

“Smells phenomenal!” He smiled. Then he dipped into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and washed his face. He pulled his hair out of the braided bun and let it fall into loose curls. 

Hubert had not yet changed out of his clothes from yesterday. With Hubert not being an early riser, it would be surprising if Hubert had already gotten up and showered and started preparing the omelets before Ferdinand was even awake.

Once he was finished getting ready he made his way back out to the kitchen. Hubert was actually humming while cooking. Sure, he was jamming out to some 90s grunge music. Pearl Jam if Ferdinand wasn’t mistaken, but it was the first time he had heard Hubert hum while cooking. 

He thought about his conversation yesterday with Lorenz. Lorenz went on and on about how terrible it would be to be locked in an apartment with that My Chemical Romance loving reject. Just a few days ago Ferdinand would’ve agreed with him, without insulting his taste in music, of course. Ferdie didn’t mind telling somebody like it was and putting them in their place if they needed it, but he also didn’t see the need to make fun of somebody for something like their music taste. Ferdinand preferred both pop and hip hop. Hubert liked alternative rock and grunge music. 

Ferdinand had known a decent amount of both of the genres because his high school boyfriend had preferred that sort of music. He looked over at Hubert who was seasoning the omelet, and a small smile tugged at the redhead's lips. Perhaps Ferdinand how to type. Without Hubert being so hateful, it was easier for Ferdinand to admit to himself how attractive his roommate was. In high school, he dated theater boys, which usually had a hint (a rather giant hint) of emo boy to them. His first kiss had happened at a Fall Out Boy concert.

Ferdinand had been 16. He remembered doing up his make-up for the concert, thinking that he looked pretty. His boyfriend at the time commented how good he looked and then leaned in and pressed the softest kiss to Ferdinand’s lips. Ferdinand felt like he was on cloud nine. That was until he came home that night and his dad went absolutely crazy seeing him wearing make-up.

His dad had railed at him, “Are you fucking queer?” He was drunk, as usual at this hour. “You better not be!” He roared and slammed Ferdinand back against the gaudy rose wallpaper in the foyer. 

Ferdinand let out a gasp of shock. His father had always belittled him and downgraded him but this was the first time he had ever been physical towards him. His father jostled him hard and then shoved him to the ground, “Go wash that shit off your face, boy.” He demanded.

Ferdinand had bolted up the stairs. The wood creaked beneath his feet as he moved as fast as he possibly could. He scrubbed the make-up from his face, tears welling the entire time, during the process to get it all off.

The next day Ferdinand had found out that the boy he attended the concert with had been expelled from the school for having marijuana in his locker. The odd thing about that was he had never known Leon to smoke. When he tried to contact Leon about it his number had been changed. Then when he went to his house after school, Leon’s father answered the door looking devastated. “Don’t ever come back here again, Aegir. You’ve already ruined my son's reputation just by associating with him.” Then he had slammed the door in Ferdinand’s face, so hard that the door knocker actually knocked.

Around two months later something similar happened to the next boy he started dating. He soon realized that his father was sabotaging all his relationships and the lives of any boy he interacted with.

He went through the rest of high school without dating. He also avoided making friends just in case his father decided that one of their life should be destroyed. Then when the time to apply for college had rolled around, Ferdinand had applied to go states away. His father did not seem to care at all. Then came the truth. 

The conversation would forever change Ferdinand‘s life.

Ludwig came into Ferdinand‘s room holding the acceptance letter from a college that was more than 20 hours away. He was jovial about the situation. He basically explained that Ferdinand would be too far away for anybody in the state to really be monitoring him. That was when he struck a deal with Ferdinand. He would pay for his college and give him all the money he needed to have a very comfortable life during that time. All Ferdinand had to do was not go to the press, or let the press find out that he was not straight. He explained how Ferdinand’s disgusting life choices were harmful to his seat in the government. 

During that moment, Ferdinand felt all the love he had ever felt for his father drain from his body. He agreed to his terms. Why not? He didn’t love Ferdinand anyway, so why not take his money. He had to do a check-in call with his father once a month, and he would attend school during the summers as well. There was no reason for Ferdinand to go home. And it was made very clear that he would not be welcomed for a visit.

When he had gotten to college he decided that he was going to make friends with everyone. He had spent the last two years basically being a loner. It was not something that he had enjoyed. His first year at school had been lovely. He made friends, he dated, he lived his life without his father doing damage. When his second year rolled around he had considered living with Lorenz. That however meant that he would be kicked out constantly when Lorenz had his dates over. Lorenz went on different dates constantly, and Ferdinand didn’t want to lose access to his room nightly. He wasn’t allowed to live with females because of the policy the university had put in place. His other close male friend was living with his boyfriend. So that was when he had signed up for a random roommate. 

Hubert was a very random roommate. One that had gone from sometimes making Ferdinand cry himself to sleep because he seemed to reject his friendship constantly, to one that was watching movies with him and tickling him over board games. It was a confusing dynamic, to say the least for the redhead. 

“Are you alright, Ferdinand?” Hubert’s voice snapped him from his thoughts. 

“Ah, yes…” He sighed, “Just thinking about my dad.” He confessed with a frown.

“Your dad is an asshole. I hope you know that you don’t deserve how he speaks to you.” He said as he put the omelet onto the plate and handed it to him. 

Ferdinand took it and dug in, starting to sip on the tea he subconsciously made during his space out, “I am aware. I just wish that I didn’t need his money.” He grumbled.

“When you graduate and get a job as the best ballerina in the States you can cut him out of your.” Hubert offered him some comfort to his dilemma.

“Excuse you! I think you were looking for the term best ballerina in the world.” He teased with a smile, wanting to change the subject. 

“My mistake,” He laughed. He then flipped his own omelet and Ferdinand watched as the brunette’s hands moved. Hubert had long and graceful fingers, they had a few birthmarks on them which gave them a little character. They were lovely. 

They chatted over breakfast and then Ferdinand decided it was time for him to do his exercises. He had to keep fit during this time off. He rolled out his yoga mat and pulled up a video on the TV. “Would you like to do a work out with me?”

“I can’t bend like you, Ferdinand.” Hubert huffed as he loaded the dishwasher. 

“You don’t have to bend like me to get exercise,” He rolled his eyes. He wondered how often Hubert missed out on doing something because he thought he wouldn’t be as good at it as the person he was doing it with.

“I...guess.” He joined him in the living room and Ferdinand instantly brightened with excitement, “Let me go grab another mat from my closet.” He dashed to his room and started sorting through his closet. He brought it back and rolled it out for the writer. “This one is thicker to help with your knees since it's your first go.” 

“Thank you,” Hubert said and stood on the mat, looking nervous. Clearly, exercise was not Hubert’s favorite activity.

Ferdinand chose a beginner's video so Hubert wouldn’t be intimidated and not want to participate again. He started the video, “Just follow what she does and let me know if you need help.”

They did many beginner type poses, that Hubert was a little wobbly with, but it was a great start, Ferdinand believed. He didn’t complain at all during the exercise, which surprised Ferdinand. Ferdie would have probably complained had he been trying something new and visibly struggling. 

When the workout was done Hubert and he ended in child’s pose. Ferdinand pulled up first, letting Hubert take a moment for his body to adjust. 

Hubert unraveled and then sat, “That wasn’t so bad. Some of the balance stuff was difficult, but I am not in pain.” 

“Good!” He nodded, “The balance is something that takes practice, but you’ll get there. By the end of this quarantine, you could be a yogi!” 

“Let’s not let our imagination run wild, Ferdinand.” He chuckled. 

Ferdinand wiped down his mat then handed Hubert a wipe to do the same. “I’m going to take my bath now,” He informed the brunette.

Hubert nodded, “Writing awaits me.”

Ferdinand took a long hot soak and thought more about how he and Hubert were getting along better. Would they continue to share this bonding or would the civility end once the quarantine was done? He decided it would be appropriate to ask Hubert if they were friends. How to make that conversation not awkward was the tricky part. 

When his bath was done he braided his hair and then put on a pair of red leggings and an off-the-shoulder gold shirt. He didn’t want to be frumpy every day of this pandemic, especially with his interest in his roommate growing. 

When he went out to the living room, Hubert was still in his room. He amused himself by playing Animal Crossing and listening to an audiobook. He ate leftovers for lunch.

Hubert surfaced around 7 PM to make dinner, “I drifted off to sleep when writing.” He admitted. He seemed to be embarrassed by that. Ferdinand was glad as he knew Hubert didn’t get as much sleep as he should. 

“Sleep is good,” Ferdinand said with a shrug. Hubert started cutting things up to make them some salads and put some frozen chicken tenders on a tray and popped them in the oven. It looked like a quick and clever meal. 

When he was finished, Ferdinand joined him at the table. He decided the best way to see if they were friends was by calling Hubert his friend and seeing how the brunette reacted to it. He looked up at Hubert and blurted, “Wait until I tell Lorenz what a great chef I have as a friend.”

“I highly doubt Lorenz will care about my cooking skills. I highly doubt Lorenz cares about anything but himself truly.” Hubert snickered.

“Hubert!” He groaned, happy that the writer hadn’t rejected the premise of his friendship, but upset that Hubert was insulting his best friend, “Lorenz isn’t like you think he is.”

“So he isn’t arrogant and always looking in a mirror?” He arched a thin brow. 

“Well, I suppose he can be arrogant and he does enjoy looking in the mirror a lot, but you are focusing solely on his faults! What of his good qualities?” Ferdinand huffed.

“Lorenz has good qualities?” Hubert deadpanned. 

Ferdinand’s lip curled and put his hand over his mouth to hide it, “Hush you.”

Hubert just laughed and continued tossing the salad together.

“You really should give him a chance. You might be wrong about him.”

“Oh, I doubt that. I am not one that is often wrong.” Hubert teased. 

“Get out of here, you silly man.” Ferdinand laughed loudly which made Hubert smile more. 

They ate their dinner and then Hubert returned to his room to work on his book. Ferdinand decided to knit more and watch New Girl on Netflix. He fell asleep now wondering if he and Hubert were now friends and having this much fun together, what would it be like to be more than friends with Hubert.


	5. Virginal Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert and Ferdinand take things to the next level, but then hit a misunderstanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two dorks, they can't figure it out.

Hubert woke up with his body feeling a little sore. Why had he agreed to do any exercise? He thought yoga would be helpful but instead, it left his lower back feeling as tight as a drum. 

When he walked out into the living room it was already 10 AM. Ferdinand was still knitting that same blanket, sitting on the couch with a steaming cup of tea, and watching another anime that Hubert didn’t know the name of. He turned his head towards Hubert and offered him a bright smile, “Good morning, Hubert.”

“Is it?” Hubert grumbled grumpily and watched Ferdinand’s face fall. He knew that Ferdinand didn’t deserve his attitude and he rationally knew that yoga making him sore wasn’t Ferdinand’s fault. 

“Are you mad at me?” Ferdinand breathed.

Hubert noticed that Ferdinand’s hands instead of knitting were now just jittering and he could hear the worry in his voice. He sighed, “No, I’m just cranky because my back hurts.” He explained as he started his morning brew.

“Oh! It’s probably due to yesterday’s exercise. Your body hasn’t grown accustomed to the stretches!” He exclaimed and stood, crossing over to Hubert.

“And it’s not going to. No more exercise for me.” He hissed as he stared down at the coffee pot waiting for his addiction to be quelled by caffeinated goodness.

“Oh, hush. You need to exercise. It’s good for you,” Ferdinand clucked, and just when Hubert was about to scold him, Ferdinand rubbed a palm up his spine, making his eyes flutter close at the pleasure of it, “Now where does it hurt?”

“Lower back,” he rasped, praying that Ferdinand would keep touching him. 

Ferdinand's hand dropped down and his thumbs dug in just the right spot. Hubert couldn’t help the groan that spilled from his lips. The noise made Ferdinand press harder, kneading his muscles. Hubert’s jaw slackened and another undignified sound escaped. He heard Ferdinand’s breath hitch at that one which made him pull out from his touch and spin to face him and apologize, but what he saw made him lose that idea.

Ferdinand was gazing up at him, pupils blown, letting out panting breaths, and sporting an erection through glittering leggings. He must have either liked touching him or the moans he was releasing. 

Ferdinand licked his lips and Hubert didn’t know what was right to do. He really wanted to kiss Ferdinand, but they were roommates! He stared at his glistening pink lips as he debated the right choice, but then Ferdinand made it for him.

Ferdinand pushed up gracefully on his toes, clutched his shaking fingers in Hubert’s hoodie, and pulled him down into a kiss. Hubert instantly wrapped his arms around him and returned the kiss. There was no stopping him now that it had happened. 

Ferdinand let out a delicious whimper when Hubert parted his lips, coaxing Ferdinand to open his and giving him access to taste his tea and honey flavor. Hubert had always hated tea, but damn it tasted great on Ferdinand’s glossy lips.

The more he deepened the kiss, the more Ferdinand moaned into his mouth. He let out a distressed sounding cry when their tongues flicked together, making Hubert go to pull back, but that was answered by another tug on his hoodie and a whimper. 

Hubert tested the waters by sliding his hands down Ferdie’s lower back, feeling like a fucking god when Ferdinand pushed his body even closer into Hubert’s. So he let himself cup a feel of Ferdinand’s muscular dancer ass which made the redhead quiver beneath his palms. Fuck, his sensitivity to touches were spurring Hubert into a lust-driven frenzy. He lifted Ferdie up onto the table and started kissing down his neck, Ferdinand moaned, earning a growl in response from Hubert. 

He lavished the elegant column of Ferdinand’s neck with kisses and bites that were sure to leave evidence of what transpired, but it didn’t matter because they wouldn’t be leaving this apartment for weeks. 

He curled his hands at the bottom of Ferdie’s top and went to pull it off, “W-wait!” The ballerina cried.

Hubert halted immediately, “What’s wrong?” He asked, looking at his face for an indication.

“Nothing is really wrong, this is lovely, but Hubert, I am a virgin and I don’t have much more experience than this, and I would...umm...like to take things slow?” His copper eyes glanced up at him filled with worry. 

“I won’t pressure you, but what do you mean by taking things slow?” Hubert wasn’t too surprised Ferdinand was a virgin as there had never been any overnight guest and Ferdinand always slept here. However, he wasn’t sure what he meant by taking things slow. They weren’t in a relationship. They were roommates that got caught up in the heat of the moment. 

“Umm...just like doing a little at a time.” He mumbled, “like baby steps.” He blushed and looked down, clearly mortified by his request. 

Hubert tucked his fingers under his chin forcing him to look up into his eyes, “Like I said no pressure. How far do you want this to go right now?”

“I want our clothes to stay on.” He whispered.

It seemed a little irrational because he had seen Ferdinand naked and Ferdinand walked around shirtless a lot, but he wasn’t going to disrespect what redhead wanted, “and do you want me to make you cum?”

Ferdinand's face flamed even redder and he nibbled his bottom lip and nodded his head. 

He wanted to roar with excitement at the thought but instead, he played it cool and smirked, “use your words, Ferdinand. I need verbal consent from you.”

Ferdinand closed his eyes and spoke a soft, “Yes.”

“Yes to what?” Hubert teased and bent down and sucked on Ferdinand’s earlobe.

He squirmed and clutched Hubert’s hoodie and cried, “Yes, I want you to make me cum.”

A dark grin curled on Hubert’s lips, “Then follow me.” Hubert sat on the couch and patted his right leg for Ferdinand to sit on, “Sit here.” He commanded.

Ferdinand stumbled over to him, too aroused to be graceful. He perched on Hubert’s lap, trembling adorably. “That’s good, Ferdie.” He rumbled and watched as the redhead lit up at the praise.

He started kissing Ferdinand again, lapping up every delectable sound. Then he pushed Ferdie's knees a little wider and ran his hand up his muscular thigh. His other hand wrapped around his upper torso and started to rub slow circles into the cotton that covered the ginger’s nipples. Ferdinand’s head fell back and he whined loudly. Hubert felt so powerful from how responsive Ferdinand was to his kisses and touches. 

“Ah, you like your nipples toyed with then? Who knew you were so wicked, Ferdinand Aegir?” Hubert teased and pinched it.

Ferdinand’s body jolted and he sobbed out Hubert’s name. That made Hubert dizzy with the need to get his pretty roommate off. He needed Ferdinand to scream his name more than he fucking needed air. 

He palmed Ferdinand’s cock through the glittery gold silk of his leggings. Ferdinand behaved like a wanton rocking his hips up to the touch, desperate for what Hubert was offering. 

“Tell me you need this, Ferdie!” He growled and squeezed the ballerina’s length. 

Ferdinand blubbered, “I need it! I need it! Please, don’t stop!”

“Fuck! Hot little piece.” Hubert hissed and then started stroking Ferdinand, wishing the silky fabric wasn’t there. Ferdinand’s cock pulsed needily at each stroke and started to drool out its excitement. Beautiful precum began to stain the material and Hubert was enthralled by it. 

Hubert thought of how different Ferdinand’s pleases were. The sassy little shit used the word please as a sarcastic nick pick constantly. “Oh please,” when he thought Hubert was getting too upset about things. This please however was now amongst Hubert’s favorite sounds, “H-Hubert! Please! Oh please! Oh, goddess! PLEASE!” He cried.

“Please what, baby?” Hubert teased stroking faster. 

Ferdinand was panting and clutching Hubert’s hoodie so hard that it would be stretched out. His eyes were glistening as they searched Hubert’s, begging for what the writer had to give.

“Cuming!” Was the last thing Ferdinand shouted, as his muscular body whipped around, his seed spilling forth, soaking through his sparkling pants. 

When his shudders subsided Hubert smiled at him, “Do you want to make me release?” He rocked his erection on the outside of Ferdinand’s powerful thighs.

“Yes,” he uttered in a voice that was scratchy from all his screams, “How?” He looked to Hubert for guidance. 

“Lay on your stomach,” he ordered, helping him off his lap.

“But I’ll get cum on the couch.” He complained, pouting.

“I don’t give a fuck about the couch,” Hubert growled. 

Ferdinand’s eyes widened and he obeyed directly. Hubert smiled at the little gasp that came out because he knew that it was because all of Ferdinand’s pleasure was coating him now from the squish of laying down. Ferdinand Aegir should always be covered in cum, he thought with glee.

He laid atop Ferdinand’s body, wrapping his arms up under his shoulders. Ferdinand didn’t say a word, just let out a little gasp when Hubert started grinding against his round ass. 

“I’ve always wanted to pound this pretty little peach of yours,” he chuckled breathily and sucked behind Ferdinand’s ear making him cry out again. “Wow, such a needy boy! I just made you cum all over yourself and now here you are moaning like a slut for more!”

“Oh, my goddess!” Ferdinand yelped and even though Hubert couldn’t see his face, his neck was covered in a red flush. He rocked against him harder.

“Sweet little thing, blushing like the pretty virgin you are, but moaning like a whore that craves to be owned!” Hubert growled, that thought pushing him to the edge, “Ferdinand!” He bellowed as his body tensed, his release following. 

After his staggering release finished, coating the inside of his boxers, he collapsed forward across Ferdinand’s back making the pretty redhead let out a small oomph. Hubert took a few moments to catch his breath and then everything he had ignored for the past half hour sunk in.

He had just fooled around with his roommate. His virgin roommate. His virgin roommate that a week ago he would have claimed to hate and thought the feeling was mutual. SHIT. He went to pull off and Ferdinand mumbled, “You don’t have to rush.”

“I...uh…need to shower or at very least change my pants.” He mumbled, glad that Ferdinand hadn’t rolled over yet so he could avert his blushing cheeks. 

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea,” Ferdinand laughed, sounding delighted. 

Ferdinand being so happy was a mixed bag for Hubert. He loved that he made the ballerina feel good but was nervous about what this all meant. Would Ferdinand want a relationship after this? Hubert wasn’t really the relationship type. He was a loner by nature but enjoyed having a good fuck Buddy to take release with. Virgins usually didn’t want to be fuck buddies. 

He scrambled to the bathroom, “I’ll be quick so you can go next!” 

“Take your time,” Ferdinand hummed from the couch, not seeming to care that he was covered in his own nut. 

He was surprised by how agreeable ejaculation made the ginger. Had he known perhaps they could have skipped a lot of arguments and worked it out physically? He scolded himself for that thought as he shucked off his seed drenched clothes and climbed into the shower, turning it on hot. 

He knew he was over analyzing the situation. He had no idea what this all meant and he could of been pushing views onto Ferdinand that weren’t truly his. He knew that he was stereotyping the virgin as clingy because of his lack of experience. He couldn’t help but feel panic. 

Hubert had dated and fucked around a lot in his life. He however had never been in a committed relationship. His father was constantly dating women that used him. He watched it over and over through his entire life. Every single person that Rupert Vestra had dated had treated Hubert poorly. They all viewed him as a nuisance and a barricade keeping them from the Vestra family money and estate. The last one had broken through Hubert’s chances at getting anything and took every last dime when his father died. May he rot in hell. 

Hubert didn’t think Ferdinand would use him for money, of course, he didn’t have any, but he did worry that Ferdinand would use him for relationship experience. That Hubert would be the stepping stone until the ballerina met someone better suited for him. Perhaps someone athletic, outgoing, and attractive, much like himself. Then he would leave Hubert behind, longing for the beauty that was Ferdinand Aegir.

Hubert realized that he had scrubbed himself down twice and then rinsed himself off. He slung a towel around his waist then brushed his teeth, trying to get rid of the tea scent in his mouth that was constantly make him think of Ferdinand’s distinct flavor.

He barreled out of the bathroom, “it’s all yours!” He called shuffling to his room to hide.

When he got dressed he heard the water running and was relieved to hear the sound of the bathtub filling instead of the shower. That would give him some time to process everything. Thank the goddess that Ferdie loved long baths.

For two hours he sat there and reasoned that Ferdinand Aegir would never truly want him forever, but also would not be okay if this was just a hook-up situation. Ferdinand would think himself too noble for a friends with benefits relationship.

And no matter how tempting Ferdinand was, Hubert couldn’t let this happen again. It was hard to tell his cock that though. It twitched every time he thought of Ferdie’s wanton whimpers.

It was past lunchtime and he knew he had to go make them food. He quickly heated leftovers hoping to avoid Ferdinand, but Ferdinand walked out of the bathroom nude. 

Nude.

Fucking nude.

And dear goddess, his ass was as round, high, and perfect as Hubert believed it would be. The man didn’t have a single physical flaw. 

Ferdinand looked over his shoulder, wet orange curls sticking to his back and face, “Oops,” He purred flirtatiously. Like he hadn’t been meaning to get caught in the short walk to his room. The fucking temptress.

Hubert noticed then that his jaw was gaping at the sight. He had crushed the bread for the roast sandwich in his palm and damn Ferdinand, he saw it. He gave him a playful smile and strutted to his room. Where was the shy virgin that wanted to go slow now?

Hubert then looked down at the bread and sighed. He’d have to make it into a bread pudding. He grabbed a different loaf and put 4 pieces in the toaster to get them nice and crunchy, but all he could really think about was what it would be like to spread those cheeks and tongue the redhead’s little hole. 

When Ferdinand walked back out his hair was done in a fishtail braid, he had on a tight aqua top, even tighter white leggings, and goddess help him, the redhead had put on shimmery lip gloss. As if his lips weren’t tempting enough without that. 

He stared as Ferdinand walked straight up to him and tossed his arms around him. He knew that he should pull away, but how could he? Ferdinand was so pretty and he was giving Hubert all this attention. He was a weak man giving into the beauty and excitement that surrounded Ferdinand. 

When Ferdinand kissed him, Hubert was helpless to do anything but kiss him back. His gloss tasted like cherries and he felt Ferdinand’s nails dig into his back. He lapped at Ferdinand’s delicious mouth and growled into the kiss. Ferdinand pulled back and sighed breathlessly, “I love the way you kiss me.” 

Hubert blushed and ran his hand through Ferdinand’s long silky hair, “And I love kissing you, but…” He frowned not able to believe he was about to push the beauty in front of him away.

“But…” Ferdinand stiffened.

“We are roommates and is this a good path to head down?” Hubert said quickly. This was clearly not going to go well, just based on Ferdinand’s current reactions. 

“Well, I didn’t see a problem with it and you hadn’t seemed to when you were grinding against my ass!” He hissed and put his hands on his hips sassily.

“I was in the moment,” He started to explain. 

“And nowhere in your mind during that did you think to stop, if you thought this was a bad idea?!” He now stomped his foot and yelled, his beautiful face scrunching up with frustration. 

Hubert just stared at him and then finally said, “Ferdinand, you are a virgin… Virgins expect certain things…” The look on Ferdinand’s face showed that he had said the exact wrong thing.

“REALLY?!” He glared, “And instead of talking to me about my expectations you decided that you know what they are. Fuck you, Hubert!” He spun around and stormed towards his room, his normally soundless graceful steps loud with each tromp. He slammed the door. 

Hubert stood and stared at the spot the ballerina had been in for a few moments before the flip out. What was he going to do? He knew that he should try to smooth this out. 

After a few minutes, he walked up to Ferdinand’s door and could hear that he was crying. This was exactly why this situation was a bad idea. Hubert voiced a concern, Ferdinand flipped out, and immaturely hid in his room, and cried. Of course, he had known it was idiotic to fool around with a virgin for just these reasons. 

Ferdinand never came out for lunch or dinner. He was growing more concerned. Had he just ruined all the progress they had been building toward getting along. 

He didn’t know how to fix any of this. This was what he had been trying to prevent. He pinched his forehead between his eyebrows. He would think about it more tomorrow, he was too mentally exhausted to keep dwelling on it now.


	6. The Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand and Hubert discuss their argument and come to an understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: High dom/sub tones. Degradation. Use of the word slut. 
> 
> These boys just can't keep their hands off one another.

Ferdinand woke up the next morning starving and irritated. How dare Hubert assume he knew what Ferdinand wanted. He was attributing one quality to all virgins and that was so narrow-minded. He snuck out of his room going to make himself some toast, trying to get his food ate and to get back in his room before Hubert slithered out. 

He started the kettle for his tea and waited for the toast to brown. When they popped up he started to slather them with peanut butter and while doing so the tea kettle got away from him, screeching because it was done. “Traitor.” He mumbled at the pot and he heard Hubert’s door open. 

Hubert rushed out to the kitchen groggily, “Ferdinand?” He mumbled and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. 

Ferdinand’s eyes widen because he was shirtless. He had a pair of black boxer briefs on and was sporting a morning wood. Great, just what he needed, to be reminded of how sexy this asshole was. His breath slightly shallowed because he thought about that erection grinding between his cheeks and Hubert growling filth in his ear.

“Hubert.” He said dismissively and poured the steaming water over the southern blend tea bag in his cup. He refused to look at his face. 

“I’m glad that you have come out of your room,” His deep voice rasped, “I was concerned yesterday.” 

“I’m fine,” Ferdinand sniffed and started to carry his stuff back towards his room. He wasn’t going to discuss things with someone who didn’t care what his feelings were and just made assumptions about him. 

“Ferdinand, wait…” Hubert’s thin fingers rounded over his shoulder and he couldn’t help tense at the touch, “Please, sit and let us discuss this.” 

“What is there to discuss, Hubert?” Ferdinand snapped at him, “You seem to already think you know my opinions.” 

Hubert huffed behind him, “That was short-sighted of me.”

That wasn’t exactly an apology but it was a start. Ferdinand sighed and decided to turn and he walked to the couch and sat his stuff on the coffee table, “Continue.” He said and took a sip of his tea, looking at him over his cup. 

Hubert nodded, “Let me make some coffee, and then we can talk.” His face had relief wrote all over it.

Ferdinand nodded and slowly ate his toast, his anxiety running high, but he knew that Hubert’s request to get some caffeine was reasonable. 

When Hubert joined him on the couch with his piping hot coffee he started, “I know I was a bit unfair to you yesterday.” Onyx curls tumbled cutely over his strong cheekbone.

Ferdinand pursed his lips, “A bit?” He glowered, “You assumed that based on my sexual experience I would automatically consider us in some sort of relationship.”

Hubert gritted his teeth, “And what Ferdinand? Do you just want to fuck around with me? A week ago you hated me.” He accused. 

Ferdinand glared at him, “I never hated you. I don’t hate anyone. I would say you weren’t my favorite person, but hate is strong.” 

“Oh, close enough.” He grumbled, “Don’t act like the slight wording is the issue.” 

Ferdinand’s shoulders tensed, “Fine. Maybe I did want to fuck around with you. Maybe I would want something in the future. I am not sure as we only fooled around one time. I don’t understand why something like this needs to be decided now.” 

Hubert laughed like Ferdinand was naive, “Which would be all fine and good if we weren’t already living together. Us being roommates is what makes this different. If you were just some pretty guy I met in a bar this would be completely different.”

“And if things don’t go well we only have to live together until the summer semester is done,” Ferdinand pointed out, irritated with how Hubert was acting superior in this. He couldn’t help that his cheeks pinkened when Hubert referred to him as a pretty guy.

“Ferdinand, that is 5 months,” He shook his head, “Do you want a miserable living situation for months if it doesn’t work out?” 

He frowned, “Why not? I already have done it since August.” He pointed out.

“There is a difference. We were just roommates that didn’t get along. What if one of us falls for the other and the other doesn’t feel that way? That would be an excruciating 5 months.” He explained.

“I suppose that would not be pleasant. I would be very hard not to fall for.” Ferdinand then smirked playfully.

Hubert’s lips curled in turn, “You think so?” 

“Oh, I know so.” He teased, “Like I mean you have practically been wanting me since August.”

Hubert rolled his eyes, “I did think you were attractive since August.” He admitted, “But I found you annoying.”  
“And you don’t, now?” Ferdinand asked, hoping his voice didn’t sound too hopeful, but yesterday he experienced passion and wonder with Hubert and he wanted to explore that more.

Hubert shook his head, “I am sure there will be somethings I still find annoying. Like hanging out with people like Lorenz, but I think a lot of it was based on jealously due to your financial situation and mine.” 

Ferdinand nodded, “I only had issues with you because you seemed to reject my friendship at every turn.” It had been devastating to him because he didn’t know what he had done to make Hubert dislike him so much. “And stop picking on Lorenz.” He took a bite of his toast.

“I will never like Lorenz. He is such a little shit,” He explained, “I am sorry for that Ferdinand. It was just hard to feel like everything was getting handed to you and feeling like I was struggling to keep my head above water just to attend school.”

Ferdinand couldn’t argue that Lorenz was a little shit, he could be, but on the other issue he understood, “I understand how that would be hard but our financial circumstances haven’t changed, so what did?”

“I got to see you,” He admitted, “I know that it’s only been a few days, but you’re not a preppy prick like I had originally thought.”

Ferdinand smirked, “Well, you are the gloomy emo boy I thought you were.” 

Hubert gasped, “I am not emo. I am just dark.”

Ferdinand pulled his hair over his eye, “I am just dark,” He mocked and then pushed his hair back, “The most emo words ever spoke.”

Hubert couldn’t seem to stop the laugh from bursting from his lips, “You little jackass. I should punish you for that.” 

Ferdinand licked his lips, “Punish me?” He let out a soft breath, “How?” He was curious to just how the writer would go about punishing him.

Hubert’s breath hitched and he looked over Ferdinand’s face, his eyes narrowed as he took him in, and then he seemed to decided on something, “I would make you desperate for my cock and then not let you have it.” 

They hadn’t come to a full understanding about the initial issue but, how could he not explore this. He let out a small whine, “And just how do you think you will make me desperate?”

He held out a hand to Ferdinand and Ferdinand was helpless to do anything but take it. Hubert abandoned his cup of coffee only half-finished. He pulled them back to Ferdinand’s room and walked over to Ferdinand’s drawer. His special drawer. Ferdinand flushed when he pulled it open, “Look at all these toys, you’re a lusty little slut aren’t you?” Hubert mocked.

Ferdinand shivered at his words, “I know how to get myself off.” He replied defensively, but clearly intrigued.

“I do not doubt that, seeing this vast collection.” He pulled out a dildo that had a suction cup on it, one of the bigger ones. Then his other hand grasped a tube of KY.

“I didn’t give you permission to get in my drawer.” Ferdinand panted looking at Hubert handling his toys, excitement ripped through his body. 

“And I didn’t permit you to speak. You want to play with me, Ferdinand, you play by my rules, and my rules, they require your total submission in the bedroom.” He warned him and leaned down suctioning the dildo to the floor. Then he tossed the lube to Ferdinand, “Are you going to play?”

Ferdinand nodded with wide eyes and caught the bottle, “Yes.” He spoke barely a whisper, his body starting to break out in a sweat. Why was Hubert’s demanding tone affecting him like this?

“Good, open yourself up like a good slut.” He told him and sat down on Ferdinand’s bed so casually that it just added to Ferdinand’s lather. 

Ferdinand started to strip off his robe, Hubert let out a groan when he saw nothing was underneath. Ferdinand liked that his body had conjured that reaction from the writer. He snapped open the lube bottle and squirted some in his hand. He sat the bottle to the side and smoothed the gel along his fingers. He reached behind him, looking directly into Hubert’s lime colored eyes. He smoothed the pad of his finger over his rim. 

“Tell me how it feels as you do it,” Hubert rumbled, his erection starting to come to life in those black boxer briefs, the cotton doing nothing to hide it. He wasn’t as hard as Ferdinand was but Ferdinand was thrilled at the prospect of him getting there just from watching him do this. 

“It’s a little cold,” He answered honestly as he smoothed it around his rim, getting his entrance wet, “But feels good.” He then let out a gasp as he started to sink a finger inside himself. 

“Are you inside now?” Hubert called, his voice washing over him like a stroke of a hand. 

“Yes,” He whined and started to thrust his finger slowly, his breaths starting to break at the delicious feeling of the intrusion.

“Sink your finger as deep as it goes,” He instructed, his eyes hooded, his cock fully tenting in those boxers now. 

Ferdinand did as he was told, his mouth falling open on a groan when he touched his prostate.  
A dark chuckle came from his bed, “Did you find your sweet spot, darling?” Hubert brushed one of his thin long fingers over his clothed cock.

Ferdinand pushed up on his toes at the next thrust of his finger, watching Hubert’s hand, “Yes, so good.” He groaned.

“Add another for me,” He grinned, the curl of his lips seductive, “You are starting to glisten, Ferdinand.” 

“Ahh!” He cried as he pushed another finger inside himself. The stretch burned so fucking good. He would have to take one more before mounting the purple rubber cock that was on his floor.

“Oh, you going to let out those pretty moans for me already?” Hubert rubbed his shaft, it bobbed tantalizing underneath the fabric. 

Ferdinand couldn’t help but wish that he was going to be using that instead of the toy that was taunting him, “H-Hubert!” He cried as he thrust the two appendages deep inside his hole.

“A third, now.” He demanded. His voice was getting more forceful which made Ferdinand feel dizzy. 

He pushed in the third with a low moan, “Please, Hubert!” He shuddered and more precum leaked from his cock, a drip sliding down the underside. 

“Move them faster,” He guided as he stroked himself, a wet spot starting to form on the cotton. 

Ferdinand nodded and obeyed, his legs started to tremble, he could feel his entire body flushing with need for the dirty-mouthed man on his bed.

“Now, ride the cock on the floor for me, like a good little slut,” He commanded. 

Ferdinand whimpered. He pulled his fingers free and then grabbed the lube and sloshed it on the tip of the phallus. He watched it drip down it but used his palm to help it spread faster. 

He started to kneel above it, “Look me in the eyes as you take it,” Hubert growled and pulled himself free from his boxers.

How the fuck was Ferdinand not supposed to stare at the treat presented to him. Hubert had a gorgeous cock, thick and veiny. The skin was darker than the rest of his milk-white skin. He found into in himself to behave for Hubert.

He gazed into those gorgeous heavy-lidded eyes. He sunk down on it with a deep moan. It was so fucking big and it was so hot to be doing this for Hubert’s viewing pleasure.   
“Take it all,” Hubert growled and started enthusiastically stroking himself, “Ah-ah,” He warned, “Eyes on mine, you little cock-starved slut.” 

Ferdinand didn’t know why he enjoyed it so much when Hubert called him lewd names, but he did. He blinked at him and then whimpered as he sunk the full way down. His own cock bobbing and jerking when the dildo pushed against his prostate.

“Oh fuck, that’s it. Bounce for me, sweetheart!” Hubert moaned and stroked that delicious looking cock.

Ferdinand pulled up with effort, feeling close to the verge. The fact that he was putting on a show for Hubert making it all that more arousing. Then he took it with a cry.

“Faster and stroke that pretty cock for me,” Hubert growled, his own hand never slowing. 

Ferdinand took himself in his hand and started to ride with abandon, moving his hand in time with his undulations. 

“Oh, you are a good boy, aren’t you, Ferdie?” He purred, “Showing off for me, riding it like a wanton. Are you picturing that is my cock?”

“YES! YES!” He screamed, his toes curled, his thighs started to burn from how fast he was bouncing. 

“You going to come for me, darling?” He cooed and then Hubert’s body hunched and shook. White-hot seed poured from him, shooting all over Ferdinand’s bed and Hubert’s hand. Hubert groaned out the sexiest deep sounds Ferdinand had never even been able to imagine. 

Ferdinand’s eyes fluttered closed and he joined him, painting the hardwood floor and his hand. His ears popped from the deep pleasure, his spine felt like it was turning to jello as he tumbled forward, pulling off the phallus. 

He laid in his own cum and he heard Hubert stand. He walked over to Ferdinand’s huddle body, each step sounding like a distant echo in the redhead’s stupor. Hubert reached down and grabbed his chin, smearing his seed along Ferdinand’s freckled skin. 

Ferdinand gasped and peeked up at him, then Hubert gave him a cruel smirk, “Now clean your mess off the floor, slut.”

“W-What?” Ferdinand gasped, still fuck drunk. 

“With your tongue,” He whispered and he gently guided Ferdinand’s face to his cum that streaked the wood.

“You can’t be serious?” He looked at him with genuine confusion, not understanding the point of it, but for some reason it made his softening cock twitch.

“I am very serious,” he brushed Ferdinand’s hair from his face, “And you will listen to me if you want to play again.”

Ferdinand whimpered and leaned down, sticking out his tongue and lapping his own salty seed from the pine. He shivered as he tasted it, feeling lightheaded from following the request, not understanding what sick part of him loved this. 

“Good boy,” Hubert hummed and pinched his chin and pulled him in for an earth-shattering kiss. As they passed Ferdinand’s seed between their tongues, Ferdinand felt himself shudder.

He gasped when Hubert pulled back, “You did so well, Ferdinand.” He praised him with a prideful look in his eyes. 

“T-thank you,” Ferdinand didn’t know how else to respond. 

Hubert gave him a stunning smile, so big that it filled his normally grim face, lighting it up. Ferdinand’s heart throbbed at that look. 

“I will run you a bath so you can clean up,” He said helping Ferdinand to the bed. 

Ferdinand could hardly speak. He never experienced anything like that and he could say that he felt...changed. He would never want sex in any way that wasn’t with a man with filthy words and domineering guidance. 

He felt floaty and was having a hard time focusing. Hubert walked in with Ferdinand’s toothbrush with toothpaste on it. He handed it to him and Ferdinand put it in his mouth turning it on and cleaning the floor cum away. 

Hubert helped him as he brushed. He led him to the bathroom and kissed his cheek, “Lunch will be ready when you are done.” 

Ferdinand spat the toothpaste in the sink wanting to thank him, especially when he saw that it was a bubble bath with candles lit around the room, but Hubert had already closed the door. He wanted to melt at the scene and he grabbed the water bottle Hubert had left him and sunk into the tub. 

He spent the entire bath trying to understand what just happened to him. He liked being degraded. He liked being praised. He liked the feeling of being owned, at least when it came to a sexual situation. He would have to do some research on the internet about this new information. Perhaps Reddit could give him some insight. 

When he finished his bath Hubert had made a loaded baked potato for him and had an orange peeled. He smiled as he sat next to him on the couch, Hubert had already finished his meal and was lazing and watching cooking shows on youtube. 

“Thank you,” Ferdinand said and cut his fork into the potato.

“You’re welcome. Make sure you eat it all, you burned a lot of energy and need to replenish,” He smiled again and Ferdinand smiled back. 

“You have such a nice smile,” Ferdinand told him and took a bite of the loaded potato, savoring the salty bacon that was dancing on his tastebuds. 

Hubert blushed and waved him off. 

Ferdinand laughed in response and Hubert glowered, “What?”

“That embarrasses you but making me lick my cum from the floor doesn’t?” Ferdinand snorted in disbelief. 

He blushed down his neck, the color disappeared underneath his black t-shirt, “It’s different. I’m in the moment,” He stuttered,” I-I wouldn’t talk like that outside of being aroused.” 

Ferdinand blushed back, “Don’t worry, I like it.” 

Hubert’s lips curled, “I could tell. I’m honestly surprised by how submissive you are during playtime.” 

Ferdinand shrugged, “why?” He didn’t know he was so submissive during sexual situations himself until now. 

“I thought you were a bottom, but I assumed you would be a brat,” He teased. 

“Why did you assume I was a bottom?” He then giggled, “Other than finding my dildo collection.” Ferdinand had never experienced sex first hand, but he did love to penetrate himself during masturbation.

He bit his lip, “Don’t get mad, okay?” He started and Ferdinand arched a brow in response, “A lot of times high maintenance guys are bottoms.”

“That’s another generalization,” Ferdinand pouted, but he couldn’t deny that he was, in fact, high maintenance.

“It is,” Hubert agreed and wrapped his finger with one of Ferdinand’s loose waves, “But it is my experience.”

He loved his hair being played with, so he didn’t stop it, “You know we never reached a conclusion about our original argument?” 

“Didn’t we?” He laughed, “I pretty sure we are both throwing caution to the wind, but it’s hard not to when you are so beautiful.” 

Ferdinand blushed hard and squirmed next to him, “I guess so, thank you.” 

They spent the rest of the day watching videos on youtube and kissing on the couch. It was relaxing and for some reason felt easy with Hubert. They ate homemade pizza for dinner, which was delicious. They ended up deciding to turn in around 10 pm. 

“Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?” Ferdinand asked nervously. 

“Yeah,” Hubert said and followed him back to his room. 

They both stripped down nude when they crawled in the bed. They didn’t fool around though. Ferdinand had been exhausted from the drama from the day before and the orgasm from today. Hubert didn’t make a move, he just pulled Ferdinand to his chest and stroked his hair softly, until Ferdinand fell asleep.


	7. Splish Splash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are confessed and bath tub fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Please note that this chapter discussion depression and feelings of hopelessness. It also mentions a friend having Covid-19. If these themes are triggering for you please do not read this chapter.

Hubert woke after a night of being cuddled by a very warm Ferdinand. He couldn’t believe the day that they had together. Ferdinand was so sexy when he had bounced on his dildo crying out Hubert’s name. Perfectly submissive.

He looked down at the redhead that was clutched to him in sleep, drooling onto his chest, but Hubert didn’t care. A little drool never hurt anyone. He couldn’t believe that they had turned out to be like this, part of him felt lucky, another part of him was terrified. Ferdinand directly had said he didn’t know what he wanted this to be. For all Hubert knew as soon as the pandemic was done, Ferdinand could tell him to fuck off and bring a string of lovers back to the apartment. His fist clenched with rage around the orange silk in his hand. Ferdinand let out a whimper in his sleep and Hubert immediately released it, realizing he had tugged on it.

What in the fuck was he going to do if that happened? He realized that he was already starting to have feelings for the ballerina. It was hard not to, now that the wall had been dropped. Ferdinand was unimaginably beautiful, clever, kind, cheerful, and so gorgeously submissive in bed. Hubert couldn’t believe the thought that crossed through his mind, ‘He is perfect for me.’ 

What a can of worms he had opened. He went from hating this man to being infatuated with him. He knew that he was asking for trouble, asking for his heart to be shattered, but now he knew that he wouldn’t be able to stop himself. Ferdinand was a temptation that he couldn’t say no to. 

Ferdinand woke then and jolted up because he was sleeping in his own drool puddle, “Ah gross!” He mumbled and then wiped his face with his hand, his hair being stuck in it. When he realized it was on Hubert’s chest he flushed, “I am so sorry, Hubert.” Mortification sang from him and he reached to the nightstand ripping out tissues of the little puffs box.

“You’re alright,” He chuckled as Ferdinand wiped it from him and then his own face, “I’m sure I’ll be getting a lot of your spit on me from now on.” 

Ferdinand smirked, “Oh, are you now?” He batted his long orange lashes up at him. 

“I am.” He grinned. 

“Shit!” Ferdinand then gasped and looked at the clock. It was almost 9 am and he knew that Ferdinand was an early riser, but being worried on a workless, classless day seemed to be a little ridiculous. 

“What?” He asked even though he figured it was due to the late wake-up. 

“I have to call Lorenz at nine!” He rushed from the bed and pulled his hair up into a quick messy bun. Then he pulled on a tye-dye t-shirt that said FAME in big sparkly letters on it and a pair of black sweats. He rushed to the bathroom.

“All this over Lorenz?” He tilted his head. He sighed and stretched, getting out of the bed. 

“We scheduled this call two days ago!” He called from the bathroom and Hubert could tell he had a mouth full of toothpaste. 

He made his way out of Ferdinand’s room, “I see. Have fun on your call. I will get breakfast whipped up.” 

“Than ooo!” He called, his mouth even fuller. 

He laughed and then went to his room and threw on a black henley and his own black sweats. 

When Ferdinand had taken the call Hubert handled his own bathroom needs and brushed his teeth and hair. Then he went to the kitchen and started making sausage gravy and popped some premade biscuit dough on a tray and put it in the oven. 

He was done cooking way before Ferdie got off the phone so he ate his and packaged up Ferdinand’s. 

Then he worked on some chores around the house and then Ferdinand popped out of his room looking distressed, “What is wrong, Ferdinand?” He asked sitting the duster to the side. 

“Lorenz has Covid and I am worried,” He blubbered and flopped down in the chair, almost theatrically. 

It took everything in Hubert for him not to grin at the dramatics, which admittedly, he would have found insufferable just a week ago, “I am sure he will be alright if he was up to doing a two-hour call. He is young and in good health outside of this.” He tried to comfort him. 

“But what if he isn’t?” His lip trembled and tears welled in the corner of his copper eyes. 

Hubert felt aghast at this sight and rushed to him and pulled him into his arms. He didn’t want Ferdinand to cry or worry, ever. “Shh...it will be alright. Lorenz will be fine.” He reassured him. “How did he seem on the call?”

“He was well enough to give me a hard time,” He sniffed. 

“Sounds like Lorenz,” He sighed and stroked his back, “What did he give you a hard time about?”

“Us,” He mumbled into his shoulder and clenched onto him.

Us. US. Ferdinand had just described them as an us, “And what about us did the little snot have to say?” 

Ferdinand rumbled, “He thinks you’re using me.” 

He blinked, “Because you’re wealthy?” Hubert pulled back in shock. He knew that he wasn’t well off, but for flame’s sake, he wasn’t at the point where he would need to use someone for money.

“Oh no...not that...for sex,” Ferdie mumbled and looked up at him with a blush, but also with his face pinched with worry. 

“Ferdinand, I am not using you for sex. We haven’t even had sex,” He reminded him. 

“I know...I know but you didn’t have any interest in me a week ago.” He whispered and pushed his fingers together nervously. 

“You didn’t either. Are you using me?” Hubert crossed his arms and raised his brow.

“Goddess no!” The ballerina scrambled and waved his arms panicked. 

“Calm down, Ferdinand. I know you aren’t using me,” Hadn’t he been worried about exactly that, “And I am not using you...I like you.” 

Ferdinand froze and took a few moments to process what he said as if Hubert had spoken a foreign language. Then he whispered, “I like you too.” 

Hubert felt his heart spasm and he wanted to roar to the ceiling with joy, but instead, he managed, “Well, then we are in accord.” 

“Yes,” Ferdinand then flung himself on to Hubert, knocking him back onto the chair.

He landed with an oof and was soon covered by Ferdinand who was on his lap, kissing his cheeks. He couldn’t stop the chuckle that burst from his chest. Was he happy? He hadn’t been truly happy in so long, he wasn’t even sure if that was what happiness felt like. He just knew that if he could live every day like this, he wouldn’t continue to feel...hopeless.

Hubert before this week struggled to get out of bed in the morning. Everything had seemed constantly mundane. And it wasn’t like he wanted to commit suicide, but sometimes he had felt like not existing would be easier than living. He always pressed forward though because of his friendship with Edelgard. She was a good person, who had also been dealt a shit hand in life, and she deserved a friend that was there for her. Edelgard had truly been saving him all these years without even knowing.

Hubert had been diagnosed with depression in his first year of college. When he had told his father Rupert had said, “We all get down sometimes, Hubert. Don’t make a big deal of this.” Then had hung up the call. He had felt so alone. If his father treated him like that, he knew he couldn’t expect more from others. Hubert had always been a loner, but that had pushed him into a path of resisting friendships with others. Edelgard and Bernadetta were the only people he could truly call his friends. Everyone else was just acquaintances. He would have never shared anything personal with them. He didn’t date much after that, preferring one night stands or fuck buddies that he had no outside relationship with.

Ferdinand was feeling like a balm on that loneliness. Someone so bright and vibrant had wanted to spend time with Hubert. Had said he liked Hubert. He liked him enough to tell his best friend about them. He had referred to them as US. Hope was pumping through his veins and he suddenly felt desperate to make sure that he didn’t lose Ferdinand. 

Hubert leaned into his kisses, but then captured Ferdinand’s lips with his own. Ferdinand let out a whimper into the kiss and Hubert groaned in response. He wanted to deepen the kiss, but he remembered that Ferdinand hadn’t eaten yet. He pulled back and breathed, “Your breakfast is ready. You should eat.” 

Ferdinand nodded but gazed at his lips longingly, which almost made Hubert give in. He could kiss him when he was done eating though. Ferdinand needed his energy because Hubert was going to wear him out. Ferdinand reluctantly slid off his lap and made his way over to the fridge and pulled out the container. He popped it in the microwave and started his tea, “Do you want another cup of coffee?” He asked.

“Sure,” Hubert responded, watching him move around the kitchen. Ferdinand moved with such grace. Each step was so light, every movement he did seemed like dancing. 

“I love sausage gravy!” Ferdinand hummed when he popped the lid off. He grabbed the biscuits and started dipping them like one would chicken nuggets in barbecue sauce. It was an unconventional way to eat biscuits and gravy but to each their own. Hubert found it endearing.

Soon both their drinks were ready and they sat at the table drinking them. They started discussing their classes and how easy they were now that they had been moved to an online format. The school hadn’t be prepared for this pandemic so a plan hadn’t been set in motion. The classes were super lax and the professors seemed to be lost. Ferdinand said that Manuela, his performative arts teacher, had started crying because she couldn’t figure out how to turn off a zoom call. Hanneman had just put pages up for reading and avoided doing virtual lectures at all for Hubert’s historical literature class. 

When they finished Ferdinand started doing his yoga and Hubert declined the invitation to join, saying he was going to work on writing. His book had started to pick up, now that he had introduced a rival hero for the empress. A Cavalier named Federo, which was based on Ferdinand. How was Ferdinand already becoming his muse? 

He didn’t get much writing done, watching Ferdinand do yoga. Even in baggy sweats, watching his body move and bend the way it did was just too much. When Ferdinand was done he smiled, “I am going to go take my bath now.”

“Do you want company?” Hubert rumbled, an erection obvious after watching Ferdinand pretzel his body for the last hour. 

Ferdinand blushed and nodded, “I think I would love company.” He took Hubert’s hand and helped him off the chair. Hubert followed him to the bathroom. 

Once inside Ferdinand plugged the tub and started running water that made the room steam up, as if Hubert wasn’t already feeling hot enough. He poured some scented bubbles in and lit a few candles. Hubert watched, chewing on his bottom lip, just wanting to see Ferdinand naked, but not wanting to ruin Ferdie’s daily ritual. 

Hubert started to strip off his clothes and then Ferdinand watched him, seeming riveted by Hubert’s nude form, “Your turn.”

Ferdinand nodded and tossed his clothes off, “Why don’t you get in first?” He offered.

Hubert did and sunk down in the too hot water, but didn’t grumble about it. He wanted to make a Game of Thrones reference about fire not burning the dragon, but he didn’t know if Ferdinand had watched the show. 

Ferdinand went to sit on the opposite side of the tub, “No, no. Sit in my lap, Ferdinand.” 

“I don’t want to crush you,” He frowned. 

“You won’t,” Ferdinand did probably weigh more than Hubert with all his muscles, but not enough that it would be painful. He patted his pasty thin thighs. 

Ferdinand nodded and lowered himself down onto his lap. Hubert adjusted his hard on to sit between the wet slopes of Ferdinand’s cheeks. With both of them in the water, the bubbles were only an inch from overflowing. Ferdinand let out a whine at the feel of Hubert’s cock rubbing against his crack. Flames, Ferdinand’s wet cheeks felt amazing on his cock! 

“You sound so needy,” He purred in the ginger’s ear with a smirk. 

“I am!” Ferdinand whimpered earnestly and grounded back on Hubert’s cock, earning himself a growl from the writer. 

“Is that so?” He hummed and nipped his ear, making the redhead squirm and rub against his cock even more. He groaned at the lubricant from the bubbles and water against the silk of Ferdinand’s skin.

“Hubert!” He rasped and tilted his back, staring at his mouth, yearningly. 

Hubert chuckled and reached around him and glided his hands up to that firm chest and pinched the damp peaks.

Ferdinand’s breath hitched and he rocked his hips again, spurring Hubert to twist them between his fingers, “Ah, do you like your tits played with then?” 

“Goddess!” Ferdinand howled when Hubert pulled on them. Each wiggle from the redhead caused pure heaven on the underside of his shaft. 

“Slutty little thing,” Hubert hummed with delight. He let one hand rub down Ferdinand’s abs towards his cock. 

Ferdinand tilted his head awkwardly but he made it to Hubert’s lips and lapped at them lustily. With that, Hubert reached down and took Ferdinand’s shaft in his hand. Ferdinand cried out at the touch. “Is this okay?” Hubert murmured. Ferdinand said he wanted to go slow and Hubert didn’t want to pass a limit.

“Yes! Please, more!” He sobbed and rolled his hips. 

Hubert groaned in response. He started stroking his shaft, the soap making his hand slip along it smoothly. Ferdinand started rocking frantically into the touch. Hubert would normally stop him and take full control of this situation, but his ass cheeks felt like perfection, hugging his shaft. He moved his hand faster and water splashed over the edge of the tub, but neither of them could take the time to care. 

With each pass of his hand over Ferdinand’s hard cock, Ferdinand thrashed above him. The hair in his bun started to come loose from his tie, wafting that delectable citrus scent towards Hubert. 

Ferdinand bucked harder and his cheeks squeezed Hubert’s shaft as he screamed, hot cum spewing from his member like magma. Hubert was desperate to do anything but follow. His pleasure spurted between the ballerina’s cheeks and up his back. 

They sat in the tub panting when a knock came at their door, “What the fuck?” Hubert groaned. 

“Maybe they’ll go away?” Ferdinand grunted, trying to catch his breath, “If we don’t answer.”

Hubert sighed, “I should at least look through the peephole and see who it is.” 

“Fine,” Ferdinand pouted but stood. He took a cloth and wiped the cum from Hubert, “Just come back when you’re done. 

“Of course,” He kissed his cheek and then wrapped a towel around his waist. He paddled out to the door and looked out the peephole. 

Byleth stood out in the hall with a mask covering her mouth, “What is it, Byleth?” Hubert called. 

“I think you guys might have a leak!” They called back through the wood, “Water is leaking through down into my room.”

“Oh! That was just because I slipped in the shower and water splashed out.” He lied with a blush.

“Are you alright?” They called back. 

“Yes! I will clean up the water now.” He responded.

“Okay, let me know if you need to go to the doctor,” Byleth said kindly. 

Hubert sighed and walked from the door. When he got back in the bathroom Ferdinand had already sopped up the water with a mixture of their towels and had thrown them in the bathroom hamper. “It was Byleth, about the water leaking through.”

“I heard, that’s why I got out of the shower and mopped it up,” Ferdinand sang, “Now come in here and get clean with me.” 

Hubert didn’t need to be told twice. He got into the shower and Ferdinand was already decently clean. He just washed up and they laughed about the mess they had just made. 

After dinner Ferdinand approached him, looking adorable in cute pajama pants with cherries on them and a fluffy hoodie. “Want to read together tonight?” He asked shyly. 

Hubert smiled, “That sounds wonderful.” 

He grabbed his copy of a murder mystery he had been reading and then joined Ferdie in his room. Ferdie was sitting on his bed with his headphones in and started knitting again, “Audiobook,” He said too loudly because he was trying to talk over the sound that only he could hear.

Hubert’s lips curled unbiddenly and he crawled into the bed with him. Ferdinand cuddled in between his legs and rested his head back against Hubert’s chest. Hubert was so content right now. Everything was perfect. Ferdinand was perfect. How could have he ever hated this wonderful man?


	8. Siri, remind me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Board games and oral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short but sweet. I'm writing a few fics right now, but this one is my baby and I will continue to work on it. 
> 
> A big thank you to KC who has beta'd everything I write. 
> 
> I deleted my tumblr but if you would like to scream about Ferdibert you can find me on Twitter @sleepinthedirt9. 
> 
> Thank you for all your comments so far. They really inspire me to write more. 
> 
> Let me know if the comments any activities you would enjoy seeing the boys do or any dishes you want Hubert to cook!

Ferdinand decided today would be a good day to surprise Hubert and to make breakfast. He couldn’t make many things in the kitchen, but one thing he did know how to make was pancakes. Especially because he had grabbed a premix in a jug that he just had to add water and shake. He shook it up and started pouring mickey mouse shapes like his mom had done when he was little. The batter bubbled and he flipped them. He had two large Mickey Mouse-shaped pancakes. He grabbed the whipped cream and drew a little face on each of them and put sliced bananas in it. He had to add something healthy. He prepared coffee and some black tea. 

Hubert came out of the bedroom looking adorably sleepy, “Hi handsome.” He mumbled and then he grinned when he saw the food, “Wow! Look at all of this.” He sat down, “Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me,” Ferdinand giggled, “You cook for us all the time.” 

“I do because we had an agreement. This was done out of kindness.” He pointed out, “And I will always thank you for that.” 

Ferdinand blushed and felt his heart do a little flip. He sighed and dug into his pancakes. “What do you want to do today?” He asked between bites. 

“Well, I need to do a few discussion boards for my class, but after that I am free.” He hummed and took another bite. Followed by a gulp of coffee. 

“What about some board games?” Ferdinand asked. 

“Sure,” Hubert said and grabbed another bite with all the components of the meal. “What are you going to get up to while I’m doing homework?”

“My exercise,” He beamed across the table at him. 

“I’m missing you get all stretchy?” Hubert pouted cutely.

Ferdinand laughed, “You can miss a day and be fine.” He swooned at the compliment a bit.

“I might actually die,” Hubert teased and winked at him.

He loved seeing this side of him. Hubert Vestra had a playful side, who knew? 

“I like you alive,” He licked his lips, “Who else would give me such good orgasms?” He shot him a sultry glance. 

Hubert’s smiled stretched wide, “No one, so I guess you got to keep me alive.” 

“Of course I do.”   
Hubert finished up his meal and made himself another cup of coffee. Ferdinand insisted on doing the clean-up so Hubert could get to his homework.

Ferdie did the dishes and then found another Yoga video on youtube. During the cool down, Hubert walked out and hummed his approval of Ferdinand stretching his back with his ass in the air. “Seems I will live after all.” 

Ferdinand giggled and peeked over his shoulder at him, “Guess you will.” 

When he finished they got out chess, which was Hubert’s pick. Hubert crushed him and he only pouted a little bit. “You’re a sore loser, huh?” 

“I am not!” He stuck his tongue out, proving Hubert’s point.

Hubert laughed and leaned across the board and kissed him. Ferdinand soon forgot his dismay at losing. 

“Alright! It’s my turn to pick.” He grabbed out Twister and spread the mat on the floor. 

“How are we going to play this with only two people?” Hubert arched a thin brow. 

“We can hit the spinner still. We will just keep it on the mat.” He explained with a smile.

“Somebody clearly wants a win, but I guess getting to roll around this mat with you will be a win for me as well.” He shrugged with a flirtatious grin. 

“Come on, Cassanova.” Ferdinand rolled his eyes and pulled him towards the mat. They both stood on it and Ferdinand flicked the spinner, “Right foot red.” 

They both moved their foot to the red and then Hubert flicked it. “Left-hand yellow.” They bent down and Ferdinand was aware his ass was in Hubert’s face, “See I am winning.” Hubert purred from behind. 

Ferdinand hit the spinner, “Left foot blue.” He slid the spinner back and did the movement and Hubert growled. 

Ferdinand heard himself began to pant at Hubert’s reaction. Then he felt Hubert’s fingers on his ass. He squeezed hard. “Hubert!” Ferdinand wheezed, “Did you put your foot on blue?”

“Nope. You win,” Hubert murmured and yanked down Ferdinand’s pants. 

Ferdinand’s breath hitched and he gripped the plastic of the mat, “I think I’m about to.” 

Hubert leaned forward and pressed his lips to his ass. They were warm against his cheeks and Ferdinand let out a shuddered moan. 

“I could just eat you up, Ferdinand.” Hubert rumbled. 

“Do it,” He panted his voice low.

Ferdinand had always been curious about what this would feel like. He enjoyed watching porn of this and dreamed of it happening to him. He felt his cheeks get parted and he sucked in a breath of anticipation. And oh my god, it was better than he thought. The feel of Hubert’s tongue over his rim was plush and hot. 

“Oh! AH! Hubert!” He cried and his head fell forward. How would he survive this? 

Hubert’s tongue entered him and his eyes flashed opened and he tore at the mat beneath him. He wanted to scream. Why had he never let anyone do this to him before? But he was glad the first time was with Hubert and his heart whispered to him that Hubert was the only one he wanted to do this. 

Hubert’s tongue shoved in and out and Ferdinand trembled. Then he felt Hubert’s hand slide beneath him, “Keep your cheeks spread for me.” 

Ferdinand rested his face and chest against the mat and he pulled his ass open for Hubert. Hubert’s tongue continued to explore him as Hubert’s thin fingers wrapped around his shaft. Hubert’s hand pumped him in time with the flicks of his tongue. 

“Oh! I’m so close!” Ferdinand husked. He felt a coil of heat in the pit of his stomach. He was on the edge and was desperate to tumble over. 

“Cum for me!” Hubert demanded as he kept moving his hand faster and faster. 

Shockwaves rippled through Ferdinand and he screamed out in pleasure. He felt time slow as his orgasm shoved him into a blissful haze. 

He slumped forward and took deep breaths trying to regain his composure. Then he realized that Hubert was behind him jerking himself off. He was letting out choked sounds of ecstasy. He knew that Hubert was going to mark him with cum. 

With a hungry roar, Hubert’s sizzling cream ribbons marked his rear, “Fuck yes!” Hubert’s voice boomed. Then he looked back over his shoulders. Hubert was on his knees, cock still in hand, eyes dark with shock, and red lips panting. Ferdinand would never forget the sight of him like this. 

Hubert grabbed some tissues from the table and wiped them both clean. After they both caught their breath they cleaned up the twister mat that had been covered with Ferdie’s spend.   
They moved to the couch and snuggled up together and turned on some soft music, “I’ve always wanted to have that happened.” Ferdinand admitted with a blush. 

Hubert grinned, “Well, I’m glad I can make dreams come true.” He looked so sexy when he was cocky like that. 

“Ohhh you! You make ah my dreams come true!” Ferdinand sang to him. They both chuckled.

The chuckles were followed by a kiss and Ferdinand groaned, “Did you brush your teeth?”

Hubert laughed, “Worried about tasting your own ass? Seems a little hypocritical, but yes. I brushed them.” 

Ferdinand took a moment to consider that, “Well, I guess it is.” Then he tilted his head, “Do you want me to do that to you?” 

Hubert blushed slightly, “I wouldn’t be opposed to it, but to be honest, my preference would be to have my cock sucked over my ass ate.”

“Siri, please remind me that Hubert likes to have his cock sucked,” Ferdinand called out. 

His phone beeped, “I will remind you that Hubert likes to have his cock sucked.” Siri called back. 

They both burst into a fit of laughter. Ferdinand then looked at him with adoration. He realized that he loved Hubert’s laugh and wanted to hear it every hour, if not every minute.


End file.
